Black and White
by Born of the Wave
Summary: What happens when complete opposites, the sweet-heart ballet girl Naminé and the bad-boy "dirty" dancer Roxas, are forced to become dance partners? Chaos, for sure. RokuNami SoKai RikuXion HaynEtte RoxEtte
1. Chapter 1

The music pulsated all around me, regardless of the fact that is was gentle, soft, classical music guiding my movements. I felt hands on my waist, and then I was lifted into the air. I held my arms out gracefully, to balance myself as well as to make it look, well, good.

As the song ended, the dance slowed, until we were at a standstill in front of the person judging us.

There were the sounds of pencil on paper, and then the pencil was set down and the judge was looking at us critically. I gulped slightly, as did my long time partner, Sora Strife. He grabbed my hand and held it tightly, causing me to blush slightly.

"You two are very good together," the judge began, but you two seem to almost be on different wavelengths, in a way. How long have you two been dancing together?"

"About ten years, ma'am," Sora answered easily.

Oh, that's right. We had been dancing together since we were seven. Time really does fly…

The woman frowned slightly, "Well, my honest opinion is that you guys are great together, but if you guys are going to succeed in this school, if you are accepted, you guys need new partners."

My eyes widened in shock, and I glanced at Sora, and found that he, too, was as shocked as I am.

"B-But…" I began quietly, "We… we have been partners for ten years, ma'am. I can't imagine being anyone else's dance partner…"

She gave us a critical look, "If you guys wish to succeed in any way, shape, or form, I suggest that you think long and hard on whether or not you will continue dancing with each other. That is all."

With that being said, we walked off the stage and out of the room, frowns on our faces.

"Sora… do you really think that we'll stop dancing together?" I asked slowly.

Sora scratched the back of his head, moving some of his spiky brown hair around, "Well… whatever is best, right?"

I was silent for a moment, wondering what he meant, "Y-Yeah… whatever is best…" I answered before looking away.

I felt his strong arms wrap around me, causing me to blush and smile "Don't worry about it, Naminé, no matter what happens, we're still best friends!" and my smile suddenly became a little less bright.

Yeah… I do have a crush on him.

I took a deep breath and turned around in his grip and stared up into his dark blue eyes, "Sora… is that all we are? Best friends?" my eyes became downcast at this, and a blush settled across my face again. This was embarrassing…

He was silent for a second, "Huh? What do you mean, Naminé?"

I sighed, he really was thick, "S-Sora… I-I –!"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" came a very sudden, very _loud_ shout that sounded like a boy's voice. The actual shout caused Sora and I to break apart and turn towards a door that was slightly open. Sora began making his way over to it, and he motioned for me to follow. I did, of course.

"I'm sorry, okay? For one thing, it's what my _parents_ want, and it's what _I_ want!" came a biting response, this one coming from what sounded like a girl.

When we peered in, we found too people standing about two feet from each other, both of their arms crossed, and angry looks on both of their faces. Though, why they were there before school had even began for the year was unknown by me.

One person was a girl with long red hair that was tied back into a pony tail and blue eyes not unlike my own, as well as tanned skin. She wore pink sweat pants and a black leotard, as well as dance shoes, not ballet shoes.

The other was a boy with messy blonde hair that was spiked mostly to the side, like he had just gotten out of bed, and a face that resembled Sora's so much that I had to double take to make sure it was actually Sora I was looking at. After I got over the similarity, I glanced at what he was wearing and found baggy black sweat pants and a loose fitting black tank top, as well as boy's dance shoes, once again, not the ballet ones like Sora owned.

They were obviously not a ballet pair.

"To _hell_ with your mom and dad!" the boy yelled, seeming to get angrier and angrier.

And then there was a loud, painful slapping noise that actually made _my_ cheek hurt.

"How _dare_ you say that?" the girl screeched, "Take that back! You cannot disrespect my _parents_!"

"I can do whatever I want!"

"No you _can't_! You see? This is what I, and my _parents_ mean! You just go off and do whatever the hell you want! You _can't_ do that! That's not the way it works! If you really want this relationship to work, then you have to listen to me, too!" the girl screamed, tears coming to her eyes.

There was a slight silence, "Don't… don't cry…" the boy reached over and took the girl's face in his hands, and leaned towards her and kissed her gently.

I felt bubbling jealousy in my stomach… I wanted someone to kiss me like that…

The girl seemed to kiss back for a second or two, before pushing at the guy's chest roughly, knocking him to the ground, "No!" the yelled, "No! Just, _no_! This is yet another problem with you! You're _bipolar_, for crying out loud! I can't deal with this, I just can't! We're _through_, as both a couple and a dancing pair!" and with that, she burst into tears ran out, right past us, not acknowledging our presence.

"I'm going to do make sure she's okay, okay?" Sora said before running off, not even making sure I was okay with it.

I stood there for a moment before looking back into the room, seeing the guy just standing there, seething. I just shook my head slowly before walking away, and out of that beautiful building.

* * *

It was a full month before I got a letter from the Twilight Town Academy of Fine Arts, and when I received it I ripped it open and simply read the first sentence.

_Dear Ms. Naminé Nomura,_

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the Twilight Town Academy of Fine Arts…

I nearly screamed after reading this sentence, but, instead, I simply picked up my phone and called my mom and dad, telling them the good news. They were _ecstatic_, and we shared a long talk about expenses and important stuff like that. When I finally got the chance to hang up, I called Sora immediately. It rang three times before he picked up.

"Hey, Sora here!"

"Sora! It's me, Naminé! I got in!" I said excitedly into the phone, bouncing up and down in my chair.

"That's great, Naminé! I got in, too!" he shouted, and I smiled even brighter, if it were possible.

I giggled slightly, "So, we're going to continue dancing together, right?"

There was a pause on the other side of the phone.

I felt my happiness go down.

"Well… Naminé, I took what the judge said into consideration… and I talked to my dad about it…"

Oh, that's right… Sora only had a dad, Cloud. His mom was never spoken about, so he didn't know squat about her, or whether or not she was alive at all.

"And… well, I kind of already have a new partner…" he finished, a bit awkwardly.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "Well… th-that's great, Sora!" I faked the excitement, "Wh-who's your new partner?"

There was a slight laugh, "It's that girl we saw the other day at the academy. Her name is Kairi!"

I suddenly felt very, very, very low on self-esteem and confidence, for some reason.

"She's really nice, and when I ran after her, we talked and exchanged phone numbers! She's awesome, Naminé! You guys are so different, but seem so alike! I really like her… I think I might have a crush on her!" he sounded so happy… and yet, I couldn't actually feel happy for him...

I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes, "Th-That's great, Sora! I'm… I'm happy for you! But… I have to go pack, so… I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay!" he didn't even realize my sadness.

And with that, I hung up, and curled up on my bed and cried quietly.

* * *

Only five days after that, I found myself in my new (shared) dorm room. I was unaware of who I was rooming with, except for the fact that her name was Xion, and that she excelled as a violinist, but was not the best, obviously.

The way dorms worked here was that you worked your way up with the years.

If you were good enough to get in, but, for example, were going to get the role of being part of chorus in the first play of the year, then you would share a dorm with three people, and you would receive a gray uniform.

Using a different example, if you were an artist and you got a rating of 2 by the judges, you would have one roommate, and would receive a white uniform. That is where I am right now.

Now, with a different example, if you were first to tenth chair in, say, orchestra (first being the best, and so on) you would have no roommates and would have a black uniform. There were only a select group of people in these dorms, and that is where I hope to be by the end of this year.

As I was putting away my belongings, I heard the door open behind me, and I turned to see who it was. There was a small girl standing there with short black hair and blue eyes, which were like mine, just like Kairi's for some reason, holding a violin case.

I gave a nice, polite greeting, "Hi."

"Hello," she replied, looking awfully shy.

I decided to leave her alone for that moment, due to how she seemed unwilling to talk at the moment, and finished unpacking.

Just as I finished, I got a note from a passing teacher aid that told me to go to the dance room, and to be ready to practice, for some reason.

I simply changed out and started walking over there, wearing a white leotard and light blue tights with my large parka over it, just in case it was to be chilly, as well as my dance bag with me that carried my pointe shoes, normal ballet slippers, and my dance shoes.

I walked across the large campus that still held lush, green, green grass, and into the dance building and into the specified practice room.

When I opened the door, I found a young looking woman standing there; she was talking to that same boy I saw that one day that was only a week and five days ago.

I put my bag gently on the floor and took my parka off, walking slowly over to them.

The woman was somewhat short, with dark brown hair put in a pixie cut and shinning brown eyes. The turned towards me when I walked in and smiled at me.

"Hi! I'm Miss. Kisaragi! You must be Naminé Nomura! It's nice to meet you!" she seemed very… peppy, "This is Roxas, Roxas Gainsborough! He's your new dance partner!"

I stopped walking towards them after that.

Was this woman sane?

"R-Really?" I stuttered, noticing that the boy – Roxas – was wearing a black uniform.

Miss. Kisaragi nodded happily, "Yup! It's not often that we pair people from two separate groups together, but this is the exception! The headmistress deems it expectable, and you two are the only ones without partners! So I will leave you guys to get to know each other and your styles!" she chimed a little _too_ happily.

Right before she walked out she leaned towards Roxas and whispered something in his ear that I didn't quite catch, and I didn't exactly notice. I was too preoccupied with trying to figure out how in the world we were going to mix our styles _properly_. He looked like a… _dirty_ dancer, and I was a _ballet_ dancer.

Little did I know, what Miss. Kisaragi, also known as Yuffie Kisaragi, said that almost like a challenge for Roxas, or more like a warning…

* * *

_Wah... I didn't actually mean to write this, but it caught my attention in the recesses of my mind._

_What do you guys think of the first chapter? I don't really know if it was good at the least, but I would like to know what you guys think!_

_Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

I had only been going to Twilight Academy of Fine Arts for a three weeks, and I was already having monumental issues. And none other than my brand new dance partner, Roxas Gainsborough, was causing them all. That _girl_ (who actually turns to be… nice…), Kairi, was completely, utterly, positively correct in saying that he just did whatever he wanted and _never_ listened! He's constantly late for our practices, whenever he actually has the decency to show up he never really does anything, and when we do get something cranked out, it always turns out weird. And, also, I find that he's actually slightly cute. His personality _totally_ kills it, though.

This boy was most likely the most annoying person I had meant on the face of the earth.

I slammed the door open to my room, and found Xion sitting on her bed talking on the phone, like she always is. I constantly ask her who she's talking to, but she never answers me for some reason. When she sees how angry I am, she hastily mutters something into the phone and hangs up, scooting over on her bed and making room for me.

After living with her for a few weeks, I found that Xion is actually quite good of a friend. She listens when I need to vent, and she never makes random, unimportant, comments and she never actually takes sides, which is good. She does try to give me advice, though, and she's awesome at that, normally.

I sat down on her bed next to her and crossed my arms angrily, a pout forming on my pale pink lips.

She sighed gently, "What did Roxas do this time, Naminé?"

I pulled at the ponytail-holder that was keeping my hair down and sighed, "He was late, again, and when he _did_ come in, he was with some girl. They were talking, and talking, and talking, and the girl looked out of breath and flushed in the face and her lips were slightly swollen. It was absolutely _ridiculous_." Xion nodded, signaling me to continue, "And when we finally got the practice, he most certainly wasn't putting his heart into it like he probably would've for Kairi, and we got into another fight, because we can't seem to mix out styles like…" I got a little choked up here, "like Sora and Kairi can!"

Xion smoothed out her bedspread a little bit, obviously thinking, "Well… he's obviously not going to change if you guys just fight…"

I raised an eyebrow at my black haired friend, "What in the world do you mean, Xion?"

"Well…" she began, "Maybe you should take charge, despite the fact that that's slightly out of character for you. You should… get him to do what you _want_ him to do. It'd be easier that way, right? Maybe you guys could… reach and point where you guys can agree and actually get some practice in?" she glanced over at me shortly before looking away again.

The poor girl was still as timid as a mouse.

I sat there for a moment, processing what my roommate just said. I nodded slowly, "Maybe… maybe that'll work… I mean… I don't know until I try… right?" I asked hesitantly.

Xion nodded fiercely suddenly, "Y-yeah! You should try it! Tell him who's boss, Naminé," she gave me a small smile to try to give me confidence.

I smiled back and nodded, "Thanks a lot, Xion!" I stood up and grabbed some clothes, heading towards the bathroom, "I'm going to change and go walk around, okay?"

Xion nodded and reached for her phone again.

By the time I stepped out clad in my light wash jeans and white long sleeved shirt, Xion was already absorbed in another phone conversation with whomever she talks to constantly. I just grabbed one of my thicker jackets and waved a silent good bye to her before walking out of our dorm.

I walked across the courtyard, looking around at the slightly changing scenery. Summer was well into its transition into fall, and I smiled slightly at the beauty occurring all around me. That is, before I actually heard a very familiar voice on the other side of the courtyard.

I glanced over and found that I was right, there was Sora, but he wasn't exactly alone. He was standing there with Kairi, of course. They just seemed to be enjoying a walk together, as they were heading towards the small area of woods, talking and laughing and everything. I took a deep breath, jealousy stabbing my heart, before following slowly after them.

I followed them slowly through the woods, trying to catch a bit of their conversation. I finally did, once I got close enough, since they took to sitting on a pretty stone bench that happened to be on the path created by the school.

Sora was smiling, as per usual, and he looked over at Kairi, and there was an emotion in his eyes that I had never seen there before… adoration… and… love. I literally flinched at the pain that seemed to stab my chest. I almost wanted to die when I saw the same look in Kairi's own eyes. Didn't she still like Roxas or something?

Sora's fingers brushed lightly across Kairi's, a blush spreading across his face, "K-Kairi…"

"Yes?" she replied, a sweet smile gracing her face.

Sora cleared his throat, "W-Well… I know you just had a rough break up with Roxas and everything… b-but… I hope you wouldn't mind dating me," he gave a weak smile that was so cute… his face was so red… and then his eyes suddenly widened, "W-wait! I-I… I-I-I'm not taking a-a-advantage of you, I-I swear! I mean… I just really like you and everything and I don't think I've ever felt this way before and I just felt like I should tell you! And–!" oh… he was rambling.

Then, suddenly, Kairi reached over and pressed her lips against his cheek oh-so-sweetly, "Sora… I'm over Roxas… I-I kind of… like you, too," she gave a nice, shy smile… a much prettier smile than my own… "I feel as if I've known you my entire life, Sora… so, I wouldn't mind dating you at all."

Sora's giant grin came back, "That's great! It'll be so awesome and everything! And-!"

Kairi giggled shortly before pressing her finger against his lips, "But, I do have one request…" Sora nodded, allowing her to go on, "Let's go slowly, okay? I want this to be right, to be… _perfect_."

Sora laughed, "Of course, Kairi! I'll do anything for you!" he hopped up energetically and held out his hand, "You want to continue our walk?"

Kairi nodded and took his hand, and they both walked away…

I just stood there, numb and unable to move. I started moving backwards slowly, unable to believe that just happened right before my very own eyes… this was… this was unreal… Sora… he had never felt the same for me that I had for him?

"Well, someone is definitely snooping into business that is not hers," came an all-too-familiar voice that I most certainly _didn't_ want to hear at that moment.

I spun around and tried to glare at who was behind me, and, of course, Roxas was standing there. Oh, great, just my luck.

"I don't want to talk to you right now," I muttered and tried to brush past him.

Now, the key word was tried.

Roxas grabbed onto my arm and spun me around, "Why are you going into their private business, huh?" he growled.

I shook slightly, still trying to glare. I never did have the best glares, "Th-That's none of your business! Why are _you_ here?"

Roxas had a much better glare than me, it actually made me shake harder, "I was just hanging out with a girl a little ways away from here and I saw you."

"_Hanging out_? Please, you never _hang out_ with girls! Almost every time you walk into practice, you have a girl hanging on your arm, and she usually has either a hickey or swollen lips! I'm smart enough to know what you're doing! And I think that it's not a good way to try to get over Kairi! You're probably hurting every single one of those girls, and yourself!" I yelled.

If looks could kill, I would probably have died at that moment.

I wrenched my arm out of his grasp and tried to run, but he suddenly grabbed onto something around my neck.

Oh, lovely, it was my locket with that tiny chain that could kill me.

I choked out a gasp, and due to my attempt to get away, the chain broke and I simply continued running. That locket was just an imitation of one that my mother was going to give me on my eighteenth birthday. I was going to replace that picture, regardless… I didn't _deserve_ Sora's picture to be the closest to my heart…

I just kept running and running and running until I reached my down room, where I unlocked the door in a hurry and collapsed onto my bed. I knew Xion was in there, but I could tell without looking up that she was at a loss for words. I heard a whispered good bye and then my bed dipped down lower, and there was a soothing hand on my back, trying to ease away my worries.

I just cried and cried, like a small child who lost her mother.

* * *

The next day I made my way over to the practice room after classes slowly. It wasn't like _he_ was going to be in there for a while anyways. I could go as slow as I wanted to and I would still get there before him.

When I opened the door I was shocked to find Roxas himself there, leaning against the wall in his normal practice clothes… and my locket nowhere in sight.

I put my stuff down gently and I saw him watching me intently, making me feel more self-conscious than usual. I took off my parka and walked over to the barre, propping my foot upon the wooden bar, and doing my usual stretches, ignoring his unwavering stare.

Suddenly, he was behind me, molded to my body like an actual partner – or perhaps, if you think that way, a lover would (the thought made me blush ever so slightly) – would, he propped his foot on the barre, too, as his legs were longer than mine. I blushed yet again as I found that his body could mold to mine _perfectly_. More perfectly than Sora's had, even.

We did our stretches together, as if we had been partners forever. Our movements were in synch for the first time since we started dancing together. It was… as hard as it was for me to admit, _perfection_.

"You like him, don't you?" he suddenly whispered, breaking the spell that had been cast with our movements.

I frowned, knowing he could see me with the mirror, "That is none of your concern…" I muttered.

I felt his hands on my waist (a perfect fit, yet again) and he pulled me back to the middle of the floor and pulled me close to him, as if we were about to dance _his_ style, much to my distaste. Myself leaned back, him leaning over me, our bodies pressed together, my leg extended behind me, his legs spread, my lower body close to being in-between his actual legs, and our faces close together. I blushed again at the close contact, and the perfection that radiated from this.

"I'm more observant that you think," he whispered, pulling me up and spinning me around slowly before pulling me back to him, shaping our bodies together again, "From the feel of the actual locket," he pulled my hand above my head and spun me around, I let him, "it was underneath your shirt," he dipped me, and his voice got softer, "and in-between your breasts," he pulled me back up and stepped a few steps away, pulling my arm with him. Despite my initial embarrassment that he figured out where I normally keep my locket, I knew to keep one leg on the ground and to lift the other one up.

I held this pose until he came behind me and wrapped his arms around my hips, and I instantly put my leg down as he lifted me slightly and twisted me around before setting me down and our faces were close again. He was a good five inches taller than me, "You don't know that for a fact," I muttered, my eyes becoming downcast.

There was a short, sarcastic laugh, "Yeah, yeah, but I bet you anything that it was kept there, and since it has that picture of that guy, I once again bet anything that you like, or liked, him as more than a friend," he muttered. I chose to stay silent and he laughed that irritating laugh again, "I knew it…" and that was all he said before he started to move his lower body against mine… he was… _grinding against me_.

I let out a little shriek and pushed against him, trying to get away, "Wh-What are you _doing_?" I whisper-yelled, not wanting to break the somewhat quite tone there was.

He laughed bitterly, yet again, "I teaching you part of my dancing style. I already _know_ ballet, but you have yet to learn about _dirty _dancing, and most other types of dance, for that matter, so just follow my movements."

I squirmed slightly, "This… this feels…" I wanted to say awkward, weird, anything that could've in any way, shape, or form, insulted him, bust instead, "proper…" he gave me a look that was of either of shock or amusement, "I mean improper! _Improper_!"

He laughed, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just follow my movements," and he started moving again.

I blushed again, and pulled away completely, shaking my head, "I'm tired, c-can we just continue practice tomorrow?" Without waiting for an actual answer, I grabbed my bag and my parka, and just before I completely left the room, I turned back around, "If you aren't on time tomorrow, I'm going to tell Miss. Kisaragi and you'll get detention, even if you are wearing the black uniform!" and with that, I ran out, still embarrassed. He was so close to me… and smelled like expensive cologne and almost like how it smelled after a rain. … I was embarrassed about him knowing where my locket was, though!

Really, I was… I mean I still like Sora, and I know it.

But, good grief, that laugh was irritating.

And, of course, I didn't see Roxas smirk and reach into his shirt and pull out my very locket. Of course I didn't feel it when he pressed against me. Of course I didn't, because I was way too distracted.

Why can't life at this school just be easier?

_

* * *

_

Just a small note, the second to last paragraph, she wasn't being sarcastic. I reread it and realized that she sound sarcastic, so sorry if it confused you!

_Anyways, I have a slightly more adult theme in this chapter, but I was thinking of the movie Dirty Dancing for some reason, and I did mention that Roxas was a "dirty" dancer, so this is what happens when I attempt to mix the two together! And, sorry for the minor OOCness of Naminé. Well, at least, I thought she was OOC._

_Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since the… awkward encounter with Roxas, and I was still slightly shaken by it, and, despite the fact we _seemed_ to be fine that one single day, we were still fighting, going at each other, and basically tearing each other's heads off. It's actually quite amusing, really, but I always ended up with headaches that I never had when I had danced with… well, Sora.

On the actual subject of Sora, I was still upset about that day in the forest, but it wasn't like he knew anyways. We almost never saw each other, seeing as we had no classes together and when I _did_ see him, he was always, always, _always_ with Kairi, so I would usually turn and walk the other way, hoping that he hadn't seen me. I still wondered if he ever did like me as more than a friend and dance partner, though. I mean, who wouldn't? I knew it was basically hopeless on my part to try to reach out to him and finally tell him how I feel. What he has with Kairi… I can _see_ the chemistry, the utter, total, amazing, and blinding flawlessness of their relationship. She's good for him, he's good for her, and they're good for each other. I was just going to mess it up.

Going back to the previous subject of my and Roxas' constant fighting, Xion (Xion, for crying out loud) has jokingly (at least, I hope she was joking) said that we might actually _like_ each other and that it was _sexual tension_.

Sexual tension my ass.

That's what I was thinking as I opened the door to the practice room that we (being Roxas and I) usually practice in, and when I actually _looked_ into the room, I dropped my bag in total shock and my face contorted into an angry glare the next moment.

There was Roxas. Not only Roxas, though. He, being the idiotic jerk he is, was pressing a girl against one of the mirrors and kissing her to freaking oblivion. Right. In. Front. Of. Me. It was quite disgusting, and it made me get angrier and angrier.

And, _no_ that stabbing pain in my chest was most certainly _not_ from jealousy.

I coughed loudly, alerting them that I was actually in the room. They looked up, and the girl looked extremely embarrassed, her blonde hair everywhere and her blue eyes wide in surprise.

The corner of Roxas' lips turned to a frown and he stepped away from the girl, pushing her slightly, "Go," he said simply, and the girl fled from the room, still blushing, fixing the buttons of her uniform.

I did another one of my not-so-scary glares and unzipped my parka, dumping it on the floor and walking over to the barre and starting my usual stretches as he joined me there, as per usual.

"_Another_ blonde? Really, Roxas?" I spat, stretching to the side, my arm extending completely to that same side.

I head a short laugh. Oh, I really hate that laugh, "Why? Jealous, Naminé?" he asked teasingly, obviously trying to get me more annoyed than I already was.

I rolled my eyes, frowning at his reflection, "Why in the _world_ would I be jealous of those blondes?"

"Because you're one of the two blondes I haven't kissed yet in this entire school," he muttered, a laughing tone in his voice.

"Oh, really? Who's the other one, then? Maybe we'll be friends," I muttered angrily, grabbing the side of my foot and stretching my upper body that way.

There was yet _another_ laugh, "Please, she'd probably hate you. She's the best actress in school if that tells you anything, and she's already dating my best friend, _that's_ why I can't kiss her."

I thought about it for a moment as I put my foot down and let him lead me to the middle of the dance floor, "Larxene Miyamura? Really?" I asked with an arched eyebrow. Last I checked she _was_ the best actress in school. It was rumored that she had a nasty temper, too, and she was prone to thrashing out in complete, utter, total violence and even almost attacked a teacher once. Not one person knew that she was dating anyone, though.

Roxas smirked, "Yes, Larxene. And, no, she isn't _technically_ dating my best friend, they're more of… friends with benefits, if you want to call it that."

I wrinkled my nose in slight disgust, "Friends with benefits? Those types of relationships never made sense to me," I said, "And we're working on _ballet_ today, Roxas!" I added quickly as he tried to pull me into start position.

The irritating blonde in front of me rolled his eyes, "We need to mix them at some point, but _fine_," he said as he took my hand an led me to one corner of the room, "And I'm going to take a wild guess that say you're that kind of girl who wants a _real_ romance, then?"

I took position for Chainé turns, "Well, yeah. I kind of want a real relationship, thanks," I said, rolling my eyes, almost mocking what he did previously.

We did out turns together to the opposite corner of the room before he spoke again, "Well, that's pointless," he stated simply.

I shot him a look, "What are you talking about now?"

He smirked ever so slightly, before turning me to do Chassés across the dance floor. As we reached the other side of the dance room, again, he stopped me and turned me around, "Oh, come on. Why only settle for _one_ person when there's tons of other attractive people out there?"

I just simply stared at him, my blue eyes unbelieving. I stared at him, and stared at him, namely, his eyes. You can normally tell what a person is like by just looking into their eyes, and that's when I _finally_ see it, "You just can't commit to a single person, can you?" his amused look turned into one of disbelief, "Ever since… ever since your break up with Kairi, you can't commit, or are you too _scared_ to commit?" he opened his mouth, an angry look coming across his somewhat handsome features, but I beat him to it, "Something happened that makes you scared to commit, that's what's going on! Whether it's the break up with Kairi or something that happened will before it!" I felt triumphant for figuring it out, but I didn't feel triumphant for long. He basically attacked me, knocking me to the floor and pinning me down with his own body.

He glared at me, a glare was wasn't unlike that one he gave me two weeks ago, "You don't know _anything_," he hissed, "You don't know anything! You can't say that, because at least _I_ moved on! At least I'm not yearning after Kairi like you are Sora, at least I'm moving on!"

I started to shake again, "W-Well, you aren't moving on very well! You've probably had more than _ten_ girl friends in the past two weeks! You may _think_ that's okay, but it isn't! You're probably breaking every single one of those girls' hearts, you know that?"

His glare only worsened, causing me to want to cry, "They know it's not about love, they _know_ that, so no, I'm not breaking their hearts! They know it's all lust, it's all physical, that it means nothing to me and should mean nothing to them, so stop accusing me of doing something I'm not!" he shouted.

I simply stared at him again, "Well…you can't expect them not to like you even a little bit, Roxas…" my shaking lessened ever so slightly, "They agree to do all that stuff with you, so they have to like you a little bit. Some of those girls… some of them may have even _loved_ you a little bit…"

I had hoped that my words would have calmed him down, would have made him see his flaws, but, rather, they made him even _more_ angry, "Well that's their own damn fault then, now isn't it?" he yelled angrily, "And why do _you_ care, anyways? You don't even _know_ any of them! You don't _know_ me! So don't even–!"

And then the door slammed open, causing both of us to look up, and there was this guy that I wasn't too aware of who exactly he was. He had extremely spiky flaming red hair, and bright, mischievous green eyes, as well as random purple marks under those odd, et intriguing eyes.

"Yo!" he shouted, stretching out the 'o' a little more than necessary, "Roxas, dude, you re–" he saw us on the floor and smirked, causing me to blush, "Dude, sorry for interrupting! I'll just wait outside!" and he started to back out of the door.

Roxas stood up almost immediately, glaring at the red-head, "Jeez, Axel, get a grip. We were just fighting," he muttered and brushed himself off.

Axel laughed loudly, "Yeah, fighting," he did air quotes as he said fighting, "Now, come on, Roxas, let's get a move on!"

The blonde I was just fighting with rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket, "Let me go change and we'll go."

Axel nodded and looked at me again, and then he got a look on his face that almost shouted 'I got the best idea ever!', "Let's bring your friend, too!"

Roxas spun around and glared at Axel, "No."

Axel laughed and pulled me up and towards him, making my face press into his chest. He smelled faintly of smoke and… like a pumpkin pie scented candle… it was a very interesting mix, most definitely, "Oh come on! She's cute, and seems nice enough!" he pulled away a little bit and stared at me for a while, "You're Naminé, right?" I nodded, "Great! You're definitely coming along! Demyx, take the girl back to her room and make sure you guys are back in time!" he shouted, and then a boy with dirty blonde hair styled in a mullet ran in. Axel turned towards me and smirked, "Wear something _hot_ for clubbing, got it memorized, babe?" he winked.

I blushed slightly, "I-I'm fine, really. You don't have to bring me along…"

Axel rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. We're bringing you anyways, and we aren't taking no for an answer!"

"But-!"

"She said no, Axel," Roxas growled.

"Well, I'm not taking no for an answer, got it memorized?" Axel said, sticking his tongue out and winking, "Now, go on and change, doll, we'll be waiting!"

"Let's go, Naminé!" Demyx shouted and grabbed my arm and started dragging me away. I was slightly confused as this person that I most certainly didn't know dragged me down the hall, "We've heard a lot about you from Roxas! You sure are cute!" he said happily when he let me walk by myself next to him.

I flushed slightly at the compliment, "Th-Thanks…" I muttered, looking away as I started to lead the way to the dorms. I checked the time on a clock we were passing by as Demyx kept talking to make sure we weren't breaking dorm rules. I took out my key as we stopped at my door and Demyx leaned against the opposite wall obediently as I stepped inside the dorm room and found Xion cleaning her violin diligently.

She looked up when I walked in and smiled gently at me, "So how did practice go?"

I shrugged and grabbed some clothes, beginning to change, "When I walked in he was making out with another blonde, we fought again, he pinned me, his friend walked in, and now, apparently, I'm going clubbing with them… whoever they are."

Xion stared for a moment, "Well, before you go, let's talk for a little bit, okay?"

I finished changing and sat on her bed wearing a light blue tank top with a white vest and white skinny jeans and leaned over to put some boots on, "Yeah? What do you want to talk about?"

Xion shifted a little bit, looking a tad nervous, "Well, Naminé… maybe… maybe you're developing feelings for Roxas…"

I stopped lacing up my boots and turned a little to stare disbelievingly at her, "Wh-What?" I sputtered, "Y-You have _got_ to me kidding me, Xion! Roxas is a jerk who's full of himself and who is really pathetic. I would _never_ like him, because he's the exact opposite of Sora, remember?" I shook my head and continued lacing up my boots.

I heard Xion sigh gently, "Well… you never know, Naminé."

I stood up once I was finished and grabbed my white leather jacket, "I don't like him. That's my final answer, Xion," and with that, I walked out of our dorm, the key in my pocket, of course

Demyx was still standing there patiently, his eyes closed and taping his foot and humming gently. When he heard the door click shut he opened his eyes and smiled brightly, "You look awesome!"

I flushed at his comment, how many times could I blush in one night, exactly? "Thanks, Demyx… let's just go, okay?"

Demyx nodded and took my hand, dragging me along behind him, "We might be late, but that's okay! They wouldn't leave without us!"

As we were walking across the courtyard, I scanned my memory for small facts about him. His name was Demyx Suzumura, he played the sitar, he was one of the few people who wore a black uniform, and… that was all I really knew about him.

As we came into view of two very, very expensive looking cars, I saw two more people. One of them was the girl while the other was a boy. The girl had blonde hair with two chunks swept across her head, and I knew that was definitely Larxene. The other was a boy with somewhat long blue-silver hair that was mostly kept over one eye, and he had a bored expression on his face. I wasn't too familiar with him. The other two people next to them were Roxas and Axel, of course.

"Hey, guys!" Demyx shouted excitedly, even though we were now standing right in front of them.

Larxene smirked at me, "So this is Naminé, huh?" she sneered, leaning down to my height… they were all taller than me, "Welcome to the gang. This is Zexion," the pointed at the boy standing next to her.

That's right, Zexion was the first chair violin, and he was in Xion's orchestra. She told me about him once or twice.

Axel laughed loudly yet again, "Okay everyone, let's stop the chit chat, and let's go!" and with that, he climbed into a car. In the driver's seat. Judging from her personality, though, he wasn't too safe of a driver, and I prayed that Roxas was riding with him.

Larxene sat in the passenger seat next to Axel, and Zexion and Demyx sat in the back. I really hoped that I could sit in the middle of them… I pleaded that Axel wouldn't say…

"Naminé, ride with Roxas, kay?" Axel shouted before taking off quickly down the road at a speed that I didn't think was anywhere near legal.

I gulped and side glanced at Roxas, who was climbing into his own car. I just stood there semi-awkwardly for a little while.

"If you keep standing there, I'm leaving you behind!" he shouted impatiently after a while of simply staring at me.

I sighed and just took a seat in the passengers seat, mostly dreading the ride ahead. As he drove (at a much safer speed than Axel) he said nothing to me, and I felt weird in the uncomfortable silence that was just looming in-between us. I cleared my throat semi-awkwardly, hoping that he had gotten over what happened earlier, "So… is this your car?"

"Yeah."

There was more silence. I didn't bother breaking it again.

When he stopped, we were outside of a bright looking club, with bright lights everywhere. He got out of the car and so did I, and I stood there as he handed the valet his keys.

"A-Are you sure we're old enough?" I stuttered nervously, looking around at the older-looking people.

Roxas shot me a glare, "No, we aren't old enough, but I know the owner of this place and we're always allowed in. Just follow me and stay close," and with that, he began walking towards the door.

I was tempted to just stand there until they were finished… clubbing, but I sighed and followed Roxas, regardless.

Roxas said a few things to the rather large guard at the door, and the guard just took away the velvet rope and let us through. I followed as closely to Roxas as I could, but somehow we got separated nearly five seconds after entering the club. I looked around hopelessly, scared out of my mind, hoping to find a glimpse of that dirty blonde hair. I never wanted to see Roxas so much in all my time of knowing him.

I wandered around, getting lost in my thoughts as people all round me shoved and pushed, bodies pressing close together as I wove through them, hoping to find a spot on some wall where not too many people were crowding, dancing… _dirty_ dancing. I shivered slightly as the memory of Roxas and I dancing entered my mind and I shook my head, pressing on. When I finally found I spot, I simply leaned against the wall and took in the sights in front of me. A huge mesh of bodies pressed against each other, people who probably didn't know each other kissing like their life depended on it. Some people looking awfully drunk as they pressed against people, their eyes glazed and their laughter, though muted by the music to my ears, seemed much to loud, much too slurred, their movements appearing clumsy to my sharp eyes. I don't think I'd felt so alone in my entire life.

And then, suddenly, there was someone in my personal space, pressing their body against mine. Without even looking at the person, I knew it was a guy, and when I looked at his face, I knew almost immediately that he wasn't exactly sober.

"Hey," he said, his language too slurred for my comfort, "What's a" a hiccup, "a pretty girl like you doing standing here all alone."

"L-Leave me alone," I stuttered, trying to edge away from him.

"Ahhh, a shy one, just how I like 'em," he muttered and then his hands were on me. It felt wrong… it wasn't like how Sora gently touched me when we danced, and it wasn't like how Roxas touched me passionately when we had danced together.

Roxas…

I didn't know why, but the thought of Roxas was comforting, so I continued thinking about him as the man tried to unbutton my vest. I knew that my eyes were full of fear… and my insides were churning uncomfortably… but I kept thinking about my past with Sora, and about how we danced together, and how Roxas danced with me… I thought about dancing in general, even when I felt tears come to my eyes. "Sora…" I whispered as tears began to fall. Oh yeah, that's right. Sora doesn't love me as anything more than a sister… he never did, and never will. He loves Kairi… they look perfect together, they looked happy…. Especially the last time I saw them together… I think that was yesterday. "R-Roxas…" I closed my eyes and willed myself to pass out. Maybe if I concentrated enough, I could…

"Get away from her, you asshole!" came a sudden, angry yell.

That voice… I think that's Roxas' voice…

And suddenly, the weight is gone, and I cracked my eyes open to see Roxas basically beating the crap out of whoever that man is. I couldn't tell, I had never seen him in my life.

The last thing I saw before I finally passed out, was Demyx running over to me, looking really worried, with Axel trailing behind him as well as Larxene and Zexion.

Maybe I shouldn't have come, after all…

_

* * *

_

And there's the third chapter. I have a feeling I'm moving this along a little too quickly, but how about you guys tell me? I'm really bad at figuring out whether or not I am when it comes to this stuff, so... yeah!

_Again, I'm afraid Naminé may be OOC, as well as possibly... everyone else. And, no, the man isn't Seifer, because I actually liek Seifer to the point where he's one of my favorite characters. He's pretty awesome to me, so I probably won't use him as a villan in this story, if I put him in at all._

_Comment, questions, suggestions, concerns?_

_Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning when I woke up, the first thing I saw was the ceiling of my dorm. It took me a few moments of lying there in almost complete silence before I finally remembered what happened yesterday, to the almost _exact_ detail. And remembering made me shoot up in my bed, and suddenly start breathing heavily, my arm clutching my shirt where my heart was kept underneath all my skin.

That club… that man… and… _Roxas_.

I looked around, a part of me hoping that someone was in the room, I didn't exactly know who I wanted to be in the room, but I wanted _someone_ to be, definitely. When my eyes came across Xion, who had yet to turn away from the window she was standing at, I felt oddly let down, and even a little sad, and I didn't actually know _why_.

Xion finally was alerted that I had woken up and she turned around, a relieved expression coming to her face, "Oh, Naminé!" she shouted and ran over to my bed, kneeling next to it, "You're okay! I was so afraid that you weren't going to wake up, and I was up all night worrying! I have to text them and tell them!" and with that, she pulled out her phone and started to text as quickly as she could.

I fidgeted with my hair slightly, feeling uncomfortable in the clothes I had been in yesterday, and also feeling guilty for keeping Xion awake, "I-I'm sorry that I kept you awake and worrying, Xion… I really have to learn to defend myself…" I did a dry laugh after that.

Xion shot me a look, "Don't feel guilty, Naminé. You're my best friend, so I already worry about you, regardless of whether or not you want me to."

I nodded slowly, knowing that I couldn't change her mind at all, "S-So… uhm…" I looked around again, "What happened after… after I passed out?" my hands clutched at the blankets suddenly, for some reason. I met Xion's gaze levelly, feeling… even a little afraid of what she would say what happened.

I ran through scenarios really quickly: Roxas could've beat the guy up and Demyx would've picked me up and then Roxas would stop beating the guy up and would grab me and storm out of there as quickly as possible. Or, maybe, Axel would've helped Roxas beat the guy up and then Demyx, Larxene, and Zexion could've taken me home. Or, possibly, all the guys would beat the guy up leaving Larxene with me… but then I realized that Demyx didn't seem the type to fight at all, so I was at a loss of what could've possibly happened. My scenarios didn't exactly make too much sense, regardless.

Xion frowned slightly at me and propped her chin on her hands, "You should go ask Demyx or Axel, because I didn't get the full story. The only thing I really know is…" she paused, "Well, Roxas was the one who brought you here," I felt slightly elated at that, for a reason I _still_ couldn't decipher, "and I think he was possibly going to stay… but…" I came down from my elation, "he suddenly got really angry and started muttering to himself, and stormed out of the room."

I nodded slowly, and got up, changing into my uniform quickly and heading towards the door, "I'll see you in a little bit, okay?" I muttered distractedly, still digesting what my roommate just told me, even as I walked down the halls, my uniform shoes clicking against the marble floors of the beautiful school. I didn't admire it as I usually did, though, being too sunken into my thoughts. I already had a feeling where Demyx would be on a Saturday morning, seeing as I could probably talk to him more easily than Axel or Larxene. I continued walking until I reached the musical instruments building, which one of the largest buildings there was on campus. I opened the door and walked in, looking around for a moment before heading towards the stairs and climbing them. He played the sitar… so…

I opened a door and random, and to my surprise, there he was, playing his sitar with a content smile on his face. I knew that I had to get his attention, due to the fact that he seemed to be in his own little world. I cleared my throat slightly, but it turned out that he didn't hear me, "D-Demyx? Demyx!" I shouted.

_That_ got his attention.

He set his sitar down and opened his arms for a hug, "Naminé, you're okay!" he shouted happily.

I nodded and let him hug me before I sat down on one of the stools in the practice room, "But, Demyx, I need to ask you something…" he sat down, as well, and nodded at me, letting me continue, "What happened last night after I… well, after I had passed out. All I remember is you, Axel, Larxene and Zexion coming towards me, and then… I blacked out."

Demyx's usually happy face turned into one of seriousness (scarily enough) and he seemed to think about it for a few moments, before he finally spoke, "Well, since you _do_ want to know, I may as well tell you.

"You see, Roxas had been so angry that he just kept beating on the guy constantly, even _Axel_ couldn't stop him. It took Axel, Zexion, Larxene, _and_ Tifa (the owner of that club, by the way) to finally get him off the guy. We seriously thought that Roxas was going to _kill_ the guy. He had never acted like this, even when we took Kairi out, and _tons_ of guys would normally hit on her." I felt important at hearing this, and almost smiled.

"Anyways, when they finally got Roxas to stop beating the crap out of the guy, I had you in my arms and I was about to carry you outside, but Roxas grabbed you from my arms, causing me to stare at him (or rather, his retreating back) in shock.

"By the time we (being Axel, Larxene, Zexion, and myself) got outside, Roxas was already in his car, going over the speed limit for one of the first times ever in his _entire_ life. We demanded to get the car immediately, and we sped off after him. But, even with Axel's crazy driving, we couldn't catch up to him on the road, so we met up with him at school, in your dorm, specifically.

"When we burst into the room (the door being unlocked) Roxas was sitting on your bed, next to you (you were unconscious, lying down, of course) and he had an almost petrified look on his face, and your roommate (her name is Xion, right?) was kneeling at the side of your bed, looking like she was about to cry. A guy with slightly spiky silver hair suddenly ran in and took her in his arms, trying to comfort her for only God knows why.

"Anyways, Axel tried to pull Roxas away, but Roxas seemed almost glued to the spot, so we stayed with him. Around three in the morning, Roxas suddenly stood up out of nowhere, and started muttering things, and walked out of there. Axel jumped up and followed him almost immediately, and the rest of us (excluding Xion and that guy, I swear I've seen him before but I don't know) followed after, and it sounded like the two of them were having a mini-fight in the middle of the hallway. It wasn't very often they got into fights, since they're best friends and everything.

"Roxas was glaring at Axel by the time we caught up to them (jeez, they're _fast_) and he shouted, 'Why did you have to bring her along?' and Axel just bit back, 'Hey, she barely even fought back against us bringing her!' and Roxas replied, 'That doesn't (censor) matter! You're the one who insisted we bring her!' With that, Axel glared at him, 'So what are you going to do now, then?' and after that, Roxas just stormed off, looking extremely angry again, even though he was seemingly sad a few moments prior to.

I stared at Demyx, almost unbelieving of what he just said, "So… what's Roxas doing _now_?"

The sitar player fidgeted slightly, "Well… he's going to his mother… to get her to let him change partners…"

My mouth dropped open in shock, "Wh-What?" I screamed, "You have _got_ to be _kidding_ me!" after that, I realized what exactly Demyx just said, "Wait, what power does his _mother_ hold?" his mother couldn't be _that_ important, could she?

Demyx laughed nervously, "Well, you see, the thing is… his mother is _kind of_ the headmistress of the school… Headmistress Gainsborough…"

My eyes widened even more, if that was even _possible_. His mother was the headmistress? No _wonder_ he was so good at dancing, it was rumored that the headmistress was one of the most famous dancers in all time! I knew I had recognized that last name! I _knew_ it! "Wait, so he _wants_ to change partners?" I said slowly, still processing that bit of information.

Demyx nodded slowly, "Well… he already knows he probably can't, there are no more dancers looking for a partner at this point… it's too late into the school year, so I don't know what's going on now."

I blinked several times before responding, "I… I think… that I'm going to go get ready for practice… Demyx…" I muttered before standing up to walk out of the room.

"Okay!" Demyx called as I walked out the door, "Visit more often, okay, Naminé?" he shouted as an after thought, and I nodded enough to make sure he saw me nod as I continued walking down the hall, still slightly numb from what he told me.

Roxas wanted to change dance partners? He _wanted_ to get rid of me? But why? We danced perfectly fine, and our fights seem to _normally_ entertain him… and, well, he shouldn't really _care_ that I got attacked… he just defended me… no big deal, that doesn't mean that he's _in love_ with me. He isn't even the type to fall in love. And I most certainly do _not_ like him at _all_. We're dance partners, but the feeling of dislike is mutual, I'm sure. I just need Roxas so I can continue dancing with a partner, that's all. That's it. That's the only reason I'll deal with him every day of the school year so far. The _only_ reason. Really.

"Naminé!" came a sudden shout to my side. I turned and saw Sora running towards me as fast as he could. In normal circumstances, this would make me very happy, but… not this time. I didn't really _want_ to see him at that moment. He looked like… he looked like Roxas, a bit _too_ much.

Regardless, he launched himself at me and hugged me tightly, "I heard what happened! Are you okay, Naminé?" he sounded and looked genuinely worried.

I nodded and put on a weak smile, "Y-Yeah… I'm… I'm okay, Sora…" I turned, wanting to continue walking, but he kept up with me easily.

He sighed, shaking his head in sudden disapproval, "You have to promise me you won't hang out with them again, Nami, please?"

I flinched at my childhood nickname and glanced at him, "Why?" I asked, raising my eyebrow in curiosity.

Sora sighed gently, "I've heard things about Roxas and his friends, Naminé. Especially from Kairi, they aren't good people," they seemed good enough to me, "Kairi said that that Axel guy, he always seems high," no, he's just energetic, "and he's a pyromaniac," and your point, please? "And that Zexion guy? It's rumored that he's completely, totally emo. No joke," is it because of the hair? I liked his hair. "And the Larxene girl, she's way too temperamental for you two to even get along!" she's just feisty, "That Demyx kid is just plain weird," he's my favorite, thanks. "And Roxas is… he's just bad for you, okay?" I think I figured that out already. "Please, Nami," he suddenly got his puppy dog eyes that _usually_ made me weak in the knees, "Promise me you won't hang out with them! Please? I know you're partners with Roxas and everything, but promise me you'll never hang out with them all ever again."

I just stared up at him for a moment, He still cared about me, obviously, but did I want to obey him? I sighed, "Okay, I promise," I finally said just to please the brunette.

Sora laughed, "Thanks, Nami!" he shouted and then hugged me, "I'll see you later, I'm going to go meet up with Kairi!" and then he just ran away, just like that.

It was nice that he still cared and everything, but really? I actually kind of liked them (apart from Roxas, of course) because they seemed nice enough. At least Demyx didn't keep me in the dark, like Sora probably would've, even if it would just be to protect me. I like _knowing_ what stuff happens, and they were really fun to hang out with, with the time that I _did_ spend with them, oddly enough.

I sighed and continued walking to my dorm to change into my practice clothes. When I got there, there was a note on the door for me.

_Naminé,_

_Hey, I left the dorm for a little bit to go practice. I'll see you later, okay?_

_Love,_

_Xion_

I was tempted to smile at reading this note, but instead I shrugged and opened the door, taking off my uniform easily and slipping into my practice clothes before putting on my parka. I was late, but it wasn't like it actually mattered. Roxas didn't even want to see me to begin with.

With that, I turned off the light and locked the door, making my way to the practice room slowly, slower than usual, actually.

When I got to the practice room, the door was slightly opened, and I heard voices inside. One was obviously Roxas', and the other was female. Of course. I scooted over so I was right next to the door and tired to listen in, even though I knew I shouldn't be. Curiosity killed the cat, after all.

"Oh, Roxy…" the girl was obviously attempting to be seductive, "Come on… loosen up, she's just a partner, you shouldn't worry too much about her," her? Were they talking about me? Why in the world would they be talking about me?

"Go away," he growled, sounding thoroughly annoyed and angry.

"But Roxas," the girl nearly purred, it was highly gross, "We're all alone in here… make me feel _good_ again," I literally gagged right there. Jeez, that girl was disgusting beyond all belief.

"Did you not hear me?" he started shouting, "Go. Away!" he seemed to have snapped there.

The girl let out a squeak and then ran out of the room. Oh, great, another blonde. Well, that girl nearly obviously died her hair blonde, but it was a blonde none-the-less.

I walked into the room slightly nervously, knowing that Roxas was pissed beyond all belief, and set down my bag and unzipped my parka. I barely got my parka off before Roxas grabbed me by my waist and spun me around, suddenly dancing with me, pouring his _heart_ into it, dancing as passionately as I had ever seen him dance. I just followed his movements, trying to keep up.

"You're such a peeping tom," he growled as he spun me, "You need to learn to mind your own damn business!"

I matched his movements perfectly, trying not to get lost in his fast pace dancing, putting as much passion into the dance as I possibly could, "You're my partner," he dipped me suddenly, "Anything doing with you _is_ officially my business!"

The dirty blonde yanked me up harshly, pressing our chests together, "Says who?" he hissed before spinning me around again, and then pressing our lower bodies together.

Then I realized what was happening. We were mixing our styles together, the grace and beauty of ballet and then the raw passion of… everything else. It was all perfectly in synch, everything flowing together, and I _knew_ this was probably going to happen _only_ once, only this one time, and I was going to make the best of it. I was going to match his movements rather than let him drag me, I was going to pour my _soul_ into this dance, and I was going to forget about everything else. I was going to forget school, I was going to forget Sora, and Kairi, and Xion, and everyone else who wasn't in this room right at that moment. It was just Roxas and I that was it. Normally it was about who's style would overpower the other's, but here, we were equals. We _matched_. Roxas wasn't better than I was, and I wasn't better than him. We were perfect, black and white matched up for the _first time_ in eternity.

"Says me," I bit back, matching his movements, as embarrassing as it was, almost _grinding_ against each other. But this wasn't grinding, this was the rhythm of our bodies finally matching together.

There was a dry laugh as he suddenly twisted me and I stretched my leg back and he grabbed it, lifting me, "I don't take orders from girls."

As I was set back down, I spun around and threw my arms around his neck. _I_ was going to be the one in control now, "Well, that's too bad, now isn't it?" I smirked, (_me_), for the first time _ever_ and then I was making the movements, I was the one who made it flow all together. For the first time in all my years of dancing, I was the one who was leading, not Roxas, and not Sora.

Roxas seemed dimly impressed by my sudden burst of energy and simply matched my movements, "Well, sorry, I can't let you lead forever," he muttered and then took control of the movements again.

I frowned slightly and began to be the follower again before I looked into his eyes again, and a sudden question popped from my mouth, "Why did you want to change partners?" I blurted out suddenly.

He raised a blonde eyebrow at me, but didn't cease his movements, "I don't think that's any of your business."

I snorted, "I just said that everything about you is my business. You _saved_ me, Roxas. I deserve to know."

He nearly flung me to one side and dipped me yet again, "Well, some things need to be kept a secret, huh?"

I glared at him, even though my glares weren't exactly intimidating, "You know I will find out in time, right? You can't keep secrets from me," that was completely true. I find out nearly everything over time, due to my constant watching and my perceptiveness towards these kinds of situations. What he just said was basically like a challenge to me, a challenge to find out _why_ he requested a change in partners.

He smirked down at me, "Well, we're still partners, now aren't we? Now just shut up and dance."

As if he put a spell on me, I just shut my mouth and continued dancing, keeping my thoughts to myself for a little while.

We danced, and we danced. It was… as overused as the word is with me, perfect. It was the first time in a very long time that I really put everything I had into a dance, and it was just a practice. If only every practice we had could be like this, could be this way. Even if Roxas was still almost seeping death from the very pores of his skin, he still danced as if he had had the best day of his entire life, and I danced with him. I danced with him and I felt _elated_. When he pulled me into a position as if we were about to stop dancing, I could have _sworn_ that he was going to kiss me. Our faces were only centimeters apart, and his eyes were half closed. I even closed my eyes and everything, even if it _was_ my first kiss, but instead, he continued dancing, leaving me feeling oddly… empty in a way. I was embarrassed that I had been expecting a kiss, but I shook it off and caught up with his movements.

And that entire time, I didn't notice that there was a woman with long brown hair that was twisted and held with a red ribbon was standing there watching us dance, a happy, content smile on her face. How I didn't notice, I had absolutely no idea, but I didn't. Although, that woman did look an awful lot like Sora, too…

_

* * *

_

Wow, I'm cranking out thses chapters faster than I thought I would... weird. It may or may not start slowing down, though. I'm on spring break and I'm going back to school on Monday, so who knows what'll happen.

_Anyways, Naminé is more insightful than most people think, and I have a thing for long internal monologues. I don't know why. But, yeah, Demyx may have a larger part in this story than Axel, due to the fact that... well the water guy needs some love, too! Axel will still be in the story, of course!_

_Questions, comments, suggestions, concerns?_

_Reivew!_


	5. Chapter 5

About two weeks afterwards, I found myself in Demyx's practice room again. I had been spending plenty of time in there, finding a comforting sort of… vibe whenever I was around him. It was like he radiated kindness and peace, almost. I really liked talking to him, too, because he was pretty funny. He really liked water, especially, and enjoyed art, just like me! But, also like me, he found his passion within something completely different. I slowly found out that his favorite number is nine, and that he used to believe that he could move water without actually touching it. I got a small chuckle out of that, because I could _envision_ him doing that, and it was quite amusing.

He was also quite amazing at playing the sitar, he played for me quite often and I could sit there and sway along with the music. It was like he would put me under his musical spell, sending me to my own little world where I could dance along with whatever he played. It was quite fun, really. He even let me play his sitar once or twice! Demyx was shaping out to be an amazing best friend! He was so much nicer than Roxas, definitely.

Speaking of Roxas… we were still a bit weird around each other. We still fought quite often, and ever since that day, we haven't been able to quite mix our styles together quite like we had that day. And, adding to that, he still wouldn't talk about _why_ he tried to change partners, or why he saved me that day, leaving me in the dark, like I almost _always_ was. Even Demyx couldn't fill me in there, and it was getting a little out of hand. I found myself more frustrated than usual, and that caused me to get even grumpier during our practices, therefore causing more fights. Lovely, no?

"Hey Naminé," Demyx suddenly said, snapping me out of my slight daze, "You okay? Am I boring you?" he tilted his head to the side, looking partially worried that I was getting bored of him.

Like I ever _could_ get bored of him! "No!" I said and pushed him playfully, "I could never get bored of you, Demyx!"

He appeared genuinely relieved by that, "Oh! That's good," he breathed and then scratched the back of his head, "Just getting a little paranoid, I guess," he laughed a little bit after that, and so did I.

Demyx set down his sitar and then took to just sitting in his stool and turned so he was facing me completely, "So, anything you want to know about today?" he asked, another smile spreading across his face.

I couldn't help but smile, as well. His smiles were contagious! And, it was especially helpful that he told me whatever he possibly could, "Do you have any idea who is Roxas' girl this week?" I asked calmly. Roxas had been bringing less girls than usual along with him everywhere, and at this point, he seemed to be dating a girl per week at least, nothing more, nothing less.

Demyx frowned slightly, but his playful look was still in his eyes, "I think he's dating one of his friends, Olette," Demyx seemed to either become a little sad at this fact, or a little angry. I didn't know an Olette, though, I think… could he be dating a girl that doesn't even go to this school? That's oddly unlike him, as far as I was concerned. It was quite weird, really. I wondered what this girl was like, for him to actually date her. "And I think it's getting serious Nana," I cracked a minor smile from his nickname that didn't make too much sense to me, but then I frowned as I processed the information, and I could feel the happiness in my yes turn into minor sadness and Demyx caught that. He stared at me for a moment and then suddenly smirked, "Why? Do you like him or something?"

My mouth fell wide open at his accusation, and he started laughing, "N-No! I do _not_ like him! Shut up, Demyx!" I shouted, a slight blush appearing on my face. I didn't get why people kept accusing me of liking him! Xion has been saying stuff about it, and I think Axel mentioned it that one time I hung out with him and Larxene (Demyx was sick that day and didn't want me near him, but I ended up going to take care of him regardless)!

Demyx laughed and patted my head gently, "I'm kidding, Nana, calm down!" he kept laughing until he met my eyes levelly. At that, he suddenly starting leaning towards me, and I resisted the urge to lean backwards. He brushed a strand of hair away from my face and then he was really close to me, our noses almost touching. I blushed heavily from the sudden attention I was receiving from him. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, just then realizing that Demyx smelt like… how it did right after a spring rain, and faintly of chlorine. It smelled… nice… "And even if you did," he breathed, his voice suddenly softer, "that'd be perfectly fine with me," and then he leaned more towards me and my breathing got shallower. His lips were centimeters from my face…

And then the door slammed open with a loud, "Yo!" from… yeah, Axel. I fell started to fall backwards out of shock, but Demyx grabbed my arm before I could fall so I wouldn't completely fall back and hurt myself in some way, shape, or form.

Larxene giggled from behind Axel, "I take it we were interrupting something, don't you think Axel? Zexion?"

Axel laughed a little _too_ loudly, and then I got the dull aching feeling that they had been spying on us, which made me blush even more than I already was.

I pulled away from Demyx and brushed myself off, "You guys weren't interrupting anything," I muttered softly.

Axel laughed once again, "Yeah, yeah, keep saying that all you want! Anyways, we're going out for ice cream!"

I turned towards them, my light blonde eyebrow arched, "You aren't even going to ask if I want to go? That's kind of rude, you know…"

The red head rolled his bright green eyes, "Yeah, yeah, say that all you want. You want to go and I know, it, so let's head out!" and with that, he spun on his heel and marched out, Larxene holding his hand and Zexion walking after them.

I shook my head slowly, "Oh, I don't know how you guys deal with him constantly."

Demyx laughed and grabbed my arm, dragging me along suddenly, "I haven't figured it out, either, but come on! It's _ice cream_!"

I giggled a little bit; Demyx was such a little kid sometimes. I decided to tag along, regardless, pushing the incident that happened no more than three minutes ago to the back of my mind, forgetting about it for that moment alone.

We rode in Axel's sleek black Jaguar, and I didn't bother asking him where he got it. Probably a present from his parents, seeing as everyone who went to this school had extremely rich parents, even me.

When we were all in the car (I was in the back seat, sitting in-between Demyx and Zexion) Axel zoomed off, going at about 130 when I checked the meter-thing. It was a wonder that he didn't get caught by cops, really. I was wondering how until we entered the town-like area a little ways away from the school (only about a mile or two). You see, if you turn left when you get to the entrance of the school, you are heading towards the large, loud, bright downtown area, and when you turned right you would enter the smaller portion of the city. I, myself, didn't live in Twilight town. I lived on Destiny Islands, but last time I talked to my parents, they mentioned something about moving to Radiant Garden.

Regardless, Axel pulled into a parking space outside a small ice cream parlor that looked very dainty and was more of a Victorian style place than where I myself would get ice cream back on Destiny Islands with Sora.

We all climbed out of the car and Demyx grabbed me again, nearly sprinting into the shop, "C'mon, Nana! I love this place's ice cream! It's _amazing_!"

Once again, I laughed at his childishness and tried to keep up with him, finding it a little hard seeing as he was so fast.

When we got inside, I saw a very pretty, even girly place. The walls were painted white and pink (stripes, of course) and there were small tables with two chairs at each of them. It was a breathtaking place, but I didn't get much time to look before Demyx dragged me over to the area where they actually kept the ice cream.

As I surveyed what ice cream they had, I was a little disappointed that they didn't have my personal favorite, paopu fruit. It was always really sweet, and the legend that went along with paopu fruit was amazingly cute, because if you would share one with someone, your destinies would become intertwined, and I always loved hearing that. I almost shared one with Sora, actually, but he got distracted and ran away…

Demyx grinned at me, "Want me to order for both of us?" I nodded, due to the fact that I had no idea what to get, "Great! I'd like two Sea Salt Ice Creams, please!" he shouted, and the woman working smiled and got to work with our order.

I stared over at him, "Sea Salt Ice Cream? That sounds… a little weird…" I said with my eyebrow raised.

Demyx laughed shortly again, "That's what _I_ thought when I was first dragged here, but Roxas got me to try some! It was _awesome_!"

I felt a pang in my heart at the mention of Roxas, but smiled anyways, "O-Okay!"

When we got our order (Axel got the same thing, and Larxene and Zexion got… I don't even know. I wasn't paying attention) I was a bit hesitant to actually take a lick at it, but with Axel and Demyx's… encouraging words (really, they were just getting a little annoying. They're still awesome, anyways) I finally took a lick. I cringed at the saltiness, but then relaxed as the sweetness set in, "That… that actually tastes really good!" I smiled slightly and Axel thumped me on the back yelling something about how he told me so.

When we all got seated (we pushed two tables together and pulled some chairs over) the bell on the door chimed, signaling another customer, and when Axel and Demyx glanced over, Axel seemed to get slightly pissed, and Demyx looked a _little_ worried. At that point, Larxene, Zexion, and I glanced over, and Larxene snorted, and Zexion just stared. There were now four more people in the shop, two blonde and two brunettes. One blonde had his hair sticking straight up and was wearing camo, and one brunette was a little large and had slightly spiked brown hair. The other blonde was, to my shock, Roxas wearing some outfit that I had never seen him in, and the other brunette was being held by the waist by Roxas, and had long brown hair that was flipped slightly, and she was wearing a summer-themed outfit, and orange tank top and tan capris. That must be… Olette… and here I was hoping that she was going to be blonde. Why? I still had yet to figure out.

Axel scooted his chair back _loudly_, causing the four of them to look over here. Roxas seemed a bit surprised we were here, while the other three looked angry to see us there, for some reason. "Hey, buddy, I haven't seen you around lately. Where've you been, Roxas?" Axel said, almost _shouting_ it. He looked like he was getting angrier and angrier, and I _knew_ something was wrong when he took out his lighter and began to mess with it. He only did that when he was getting really angry, from what Demyx had told me when I asked him about Axel.

Roxas' mouth was set in a straight line and he stepped in front of Olette, as if protecting her, another pang to my heart, "I can hang out with whoever I want, Axel. They're my friends, too, you know."

The other blonde stepped forwards threateningly, "Roxas, I thought you said you weren't hanging out with them, anymore! Did you _lie_ to us?" he shouted, but his glare was still being directed towards Mostly Axel.

Roxas opened his mouth, but Axel beat him to it, "Oh, _come on_. He can still be friends with us! It's not good to be jealous of people better than you, _Hayner_," I could hear the smirk in Axel's voice, scarily enough.

Larxene was suddenly next to him, standing almost directly in front of me, "You guys may as well run home to you mommies, because you guys can't hold up a fight against _us_, even with Roxas on you guys' side oh-so-suddenly," she sounded angrier than I had _ever_ heard her be, and she got angry at Axel quite often when I was around them.

Zexion stood up and blocked their view of Demyx and me completely. Were they… were they _protecting_ me? He turned his head slightly and nodded sharply towards the door, and I glanced and Demyx and saw him nod. He grabbed my arm and started edging towards the door.

"What's going on?" I hissed.

Demyx sighed, "Well, you see, we're like two different gangs (my "code name" being nine, Axel's being eight, Larxene's being twelve, and Zexion's being six), and Roxas is almost like the medium between us, and he made us swear we'd never fight, and us (the two gangs) made a deal that as long as Roxas was a medium between us, we _wouldn't_ fight, but since Roxas started dating that brunette over there, the medium is gone, and Axel sees it as Roxas has chosen a side (we'd been waiting for him to) and now we can fight with them."

I stared at my friend, "Then… then I'll help you guys!" I whispered suddenly.

Demyx looked at me like I had two heads, suddenly, "Are you _crazy_? Zexion made that gesture so I could get you _away_ from here, because this is their turf, and you aren't safe here. So, come on!" he started pulling at my arm harder, but it seems like they (being the other "gang") seemed to finally notice me.

The Hayner kid seemed to get even angrier, if that's even _possible_, "Oh, so you guys are forcing that girl to be part of you guys, now? How despicable. I thought we _agreed_ on no more members, _especially_ not girls!" he spat.

I just kind of stared at him, and then the chubby boy, and then the girl… who Roxas was _still_ protecting. It was true that I didn't fight, at all, but there had to be some way I could help. It was then that I realized just _why_ Roxas decided to cancel our practice today; it was to be with _her_… _them_.  
I frowned at both side and pulled away from Demyx, walking so that I was in-between the two groups, Demyx being (anxiously) right behind me, ready to pull me away at any moment just in case a fight _really_ broke out. When I looked behind the counter, I saw that the lady was gone. Apparently, everyone in Twilight Town knew that these two groups had some bad blood between them for some unknown reason. At least, the reason was unknown by me.

I cleared my throat slowly, I could try to stop it, even if I _didn't_ hold that power, "Please, guys, don't fight, it's not good for anyone…" I muttered. Oh _wow_ that was pathetic, I should've just ran while I still had the chance, "And… I'm doing this for them, "I pointed at Axel, Larxene, and Zexion, "Not for you," I pointed at Roxas.

Roxas seemed to be staring at me, disbelief in his face. Well, I chose a side, and I was going to stay there.

Hayner snorted, "You _really_ think that'll work? They're wild animals, they don't listen to anyone, just join our side while–!"

"Shut up, Hayner," Roxas snapped.

The two blonde glared at each other, "Why should I? It's not like you care about them anymore, and you shouldn't like that girl. You're dating _Olette_ now, aren't you?" the cameo clad boy seemed a little saddened by this fact, and I wanted to know _why_.

Axel placed a hand on my head, "Actually, we at least won't fight while Naminé is around. She's pure; she doesn't _need_ to be tainted by us. Demyx, take her back to school. Now. Take my car and then come back, we'll be where we usually fight" with that, Axel threw his keys to Demyx, the later catching them.

Demyx nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me away.

"W-Wait!" I stuttered, but I was already pulled out of the small shop and before I knew it, I was sitting in the front passenger seat of Axel's car, and Demyx sitting next to me. Demyx drove off, not as fast as Axel, but still over the speed limit. "Are you sure about this Demyx? Maybe you should stay and help them, I'll just go somewhere else!"

Demyx shook his head, "No can do, Nana, I need to get you back to the school, you heard Axel."

I paused and stared at Demyx, a frown coming to my face again, "Tell me the entire story, Demyx…"

Demyx glanced at me before setting his eyes on the road again, slowing the speed of the car slightly, "Well… you see, Axel met Roxas when we were all still young, and Roxas had been being beat up by this big guy, and Hayner seemed to be trying to protect him, but it wasn't working at all, so Axel stepped in and chased the guy away, since we're older and stuff. Hayner had gotten really angry (due to jealousy) and then Pence, the chubby kid, had to hold him back before he attacked Axel, and Olette seemed to grab Roxas' hand. Axel just shrugged and said something like, 'Pay me back later, shorty' and when Roxas asked for his name he just said what he _always_ said, 'The name's Axel, got it memorized?' and he just continued on, we all did.

"Years later, when we were ten and he was nine, we all met in the Twilight Town theatre, because Roxas was practicing with his partner (Olette was off to the side looking put off. Jeez, it was obvious from the _first_ time we met him she liked him a lot) and Axel, Larxene, Zexion, and I happened to be there, too, because Axel had wanted to explore the theatre after Zexion and I were done with our violin and sitar lessons (you know who plays violin and who plays the sitar) due to the fact that… it's _Axel_ for crying out loud. So we explored and came across the main stage (don't ask how we had never been in there) and we saw the two of them dancing, and Axel just started laughing and yelled something like 'Who knew such a 'tough guy' could be such a pansy?' and I wanted to tell him that he was part of theatre, too, but before I could Roxas was suddenly there and punched Axel in the jaw. Axel smirked and patted his head, saying something about how that was better.

"Anyways, we parted ways again before we saw him once again getting his butt kicked by some random guy, and we saved him again, but this time, no other friends. At that point, he just hung out with us and we all became good friends, best friends, actually. When Hayner found out, though, he came straight to us (we all happened to be going to the same school, but with us being in a higher grade, we never actually saw them) and tried to start a fight, but Axel wouldn't hear any of it, and just knocked Hayner over. At that point, Roxas came over and made us all promise that we would never actually fight, and Hayner and Axel more so made a deal that if Roxas were ever to choose one side over another, we would actually start fighting.

"Over the years, I guess Hayner pressured Roxas to join their side more, due to jealousy of us (not including you at that point) getting closer and closer to Roxas, because we were all going to the same school and Roxas almost never saw his other friends. And, now that Roxas is dating Olette (I'm still trying to find out who asked who out), Axel has basically just declared full out war. I don't have any idea how this is going to possibly end, because as long as Roxas is dating Olette, nothing is going to be peaceful," and with that, we pulled into the school.

I was silent for a moment, "Does Roxas really actually _like_ Olette? Or do you think that someone put one of them up to asking to other out just so that you guys could start this… "war" and finally end this?"

Demyx stopped the car at the front doors of the school and just sat there and seemed to think about it for a moment, "Well, that could be reason. Olette has seemed to have a crush on Roxas since the very beginning, and I guess they could use that to their advantage, depending… but, a long time ago, we asked Roxas if he actually liked Olette, and he said no, so I don't know what's going on anymore… but you have to get going! Go back to your dorm, I'll call you later, okay?" he game me a reassuring smile and I nodded, getting out of the car.

I waved goodbye as he drove away and sighed, walking into the building that held my dorm. I passed the bulletin and stopped glancing at it. My eyes widened at one of the papers that was on it.

It said something about the annual Christmas Ball, where the headmistress was going to choose the best of the school to perform, including the best acting pair, the best violinist, celloist, bassist, and violist, as well as… the best _dancing_ pair, and then there was going to be a real ball afterwards. As bad of a time that it was, I couldn't help but hope with all my heart that Roxas and myself were going to be chosen, even if Roxas was probably very angry at me at the moment.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on. I shrugged and made my way towards my dorm, thinking of what could possibly be going on in the future, whether or not I was going to perform with Roxas at the Christmas Ball, the "war" going on, and why I kept having a stabbing feeling in my heart when I thought of Roxas and Olette together.

… They really didn't look very cute together; they weren't perfection, like Sora and Kairi. But I have no idea _who_ would be perfect for both of them. I decided that Roxas can choose for himself, because the perfect romance could only be found between the two people who are perfect for each other.

And, no, of _course_ I wasn't perfect for Roxas. Of _course_ I wasn't.

No. I do _not_ like Roxas Gainborough.

_No_.

I had the faintest pang in the back of my head, as if I was lying. I'm not lying, really. I do not like Roxas as more than a dance partner, I never did, and I never will.

It's just an oncoming headache.

… Stupid pangs.

_

* * *

_

Whoo! Longest chapter yet! 4,024 words and seven pages! ... It's kind of pathetic that I'm excited about that... but, regardless...

_I don't hate Olette, but she does annoy me to the point that I just had to make her the supposed "other girl"_

_Anyways, what do you guys think of the really ranomy DemNami? I don't know why I included it, so don't ask... I just kind of think they're a cute pairing, but I still prefer RokuNami and you all know it!_

_Questions, comments, concerns, suggestions?_

_Review! Your reviews always inspire me to write more chapters!_


	6. Chapter 6

The next day was a little stressful, seeing as it was a Monday, and we had to go back to classes after a… weird, dramatic weekend. I wasn't exactly looking forward to practice with Roxas that afternoon… not like I ever was! I mean, he was probably going to yell at me, and I would probably yell back, and we would get into a huge fight, yet again. I don't think it helps our stress that there was a formal announcement that the Winter Ball was going to happen. It would just drive us to practice harder, and the harder we try, the more we fight. I've figured that out after a while.

Ah, and that phone call with Demyx yesterday? He called, just like he promised, and filled me in on what happened. Since Demyx doesn't _physically_ fight like most people, he had parked the car in a hidden spot, and grabbed a huge hose. (I'm talking about the kind that _firemen_ use. I don't know how he got it.) Regardless, he used that to… well, spray them and make them soaking wet. Some people may think that it was useless, and it would've been, if it were _summer_ or _spring_ (it still may have helped. Heavier clothing, of course) but, no, we're just about to go into _winter_. Due to this, they got really cold and their movements became slower. I praised him for actually thinking about that! I _think_ he got flustered. I couldn't tell.

Following this, I asked him if anyone got hurt and he told me that Axel came out with one black eye (supposedly a lucky hit from… I think his name was Hayner), Larxene had a lot of bruises (something about… a struggle bat?), Zexion had a scrape or two (I think… the kind of chubby kid pushed him?), and then Demyx was _perfectly_ fine. Except for the small fact that he **sprained his ankle**! When I had asked him how he managed to do that, since he stayed out of the main action, he replied, sounding a little embarrassed, that he had been running to get the car, and he slipped on some of the water, somehow. Ironic, huh? I offered to help him around school, but, apparently, Axel and Larxene are helping him. That'll be _great_.

But, in return, Hayner had quite a few bruises and a burn (from… well… just _guess_ who), the male brunette had a large bruise (Larxene kind of pushed him really hard), and Roxas had a _huge_ black eye. I think Axel gave it to him, because Demyx said something about them having a huge yelling fight in the middle of the "battle".

How Demyx always knew this stuff, I'll _never_ know.

But, now, I was sitting in English class (we still had to learn normal school stuff, of course, but we read plays, like "Romeo & Juliet", a personal favorite of mine), listening as intently as possible, but I was slightly distracted by a _very_ annoyed-looking Roxas, who was sitting a few rows away from me, tapping his pencil like crazy. His black eye was a little distracting, too. It wasn't like I was going to laugh at him; it just made him look a _little_ silly. I could practically _feel_ raw anger and death seeping from his pores, though. It was a _little_ scary. Just a little. Maybe that was why the desks on all four sides of him were tilted away from him… yeah, probably. His hatred basically repelled them.

I got a small giggle out of the thought, but I immediately shut up when Roxas glared at me. Or, in my general direction. I didn't even know if he ever _noticed_ me sitting there. We had been in the same class all year, but he never exactly talked to me. I never expected him to, anyways. I always got the feeling someone was staring at me, though. Weird…

After class when I was on my way back to my dorm, I basically got ambushed. I was half expecting it to be Axel or someone like that (couldn't have been Demyx, due to his… medical issue) but, instead, I somehow ended up seeing Kairi. I even did a double take and blinked several times. Yeah, it was Kairi.

"Naminé!" she shouted and I just stared at her, "I found you!" she seemed awfully happy, but then her face became somewhat serious, "Hey, could you take a walk with me? I need to talk to you…" she seemed to note the hesitation in my eyes and quickly added, "It's important, I promise I won't waste your time!"

After staring at her for a few more moments, I slowly nodded, "Sure… I guess I'll walk with you…"

With that, Kairi began walking towards the forest (I haven't been there since the… locket incident) and I just strolled along next to her, acting like I wasn't suspicious at all. I wasn't, not really, but I did wonder what was so urgent that she _had_ to talk to me. It couldn't be anything that had to do with Sora, and we're not exactly close friends, so I just couldn't help but wonder, _why_. It was human nature to wonder, right?

Regardless of my thoughts, we continued walking for a while until I (semi-awkwardly) cleared my throat, "So… what do you need to talk to me about?" I asked, glancing at the slightly taller red head. At the profile view I had of her, I noticed that we had the same eyes and nose, but aside from that it was like we were complete opposites. I had white-blonde hair and she had an auburn-color for her hair, and she had tanner skin than me. Well… basically everyone did. I was possibly the palest person alive.

Kairi stayed silent for a few more moments before glancing over at me again, "It's about Roxas."

I arched one of my thin eyebrows, "What do _I_ have to do with Roxas?"

The auburn-haired girl sighed, "Just… hear me out, okay?" I nodded, letting her continue talking. She took a deep breathe and continued, "Well… even when we were dating, Roxas was never quite… there. He was physically there, of course, but when we danced it was like he was somewhere else, and he always seemed to be in his own world, and I never figured out if it was a kind place or not. I always asked him, 'Where's your head today, Roxas?' just to tease him, and he might laugh every so often. I pestered him for a while, though, because I'm not one to give up, but Roxas is _stubborn_, so I took matters into my own hands.

"One day, when he was leaving campus, he was walking for once, and I followed him, my curiosity getting the better of me. I followed him to a… hideout-like place, where there was one boy. He was a blonde, and his hair basically stuck up at an awkward angle, and he was wearing camo pants," I immediately knew it was Hayner, "and I just peered through a little crack. They were completely alone.

"They just seemed to talk for a little while, softly at first, but then they started to get really loud. I especially remember that kid saying things like, 'You need to make up your damn mind, Roxas! You're either on our side or theirs, choose al-friggin-ready!'" it clicked in my head that that was probably linked to the "war" that was going on now, "And I also… very clearly remember him saying something like… 'You know, it isn't fair to Olette that you're dating some random bitch from that prep school you go to, when she's liked you' his voice slightly broke here, 'liked _you_ since we were _kids_!' and at that point, I knew _I_ was the bitch and I started wondering who this Olette girl was. I wondered if, maybe I was getting in the way of something…" the frown I was already sporting on my face deepened at this.

"After that, Roxas seemed to get really angry, and he just threw a punch at the other kid and stormed out of there. I can clearly remember the camo-clad kid yelling after him, 'It's either _us_ – your best friends since you could walk – or _them_ – your so called "best friends"!' and, after that, I just could take anymore and ran all the way back to school," she seemed to conclude her story.

I slowly digested what had just been said, "I… I don't get what this has to do with _me_, though…" that was the only thing I could think of saying.

Kairi sighed gently, "Well… the reason I broke it off with Roxas was… was because I just didn't feel the sparks I used to, and it just felt awkward after that day. I broke it off with him, because I knew it was better for us, because I knew that if he didn't _want_ to tell me what was going on, it just wasn't going to work… I couldn't help him at all, so I just let him go, which is what is the best thing to do…"

She suddenly stopped walking and grabbed my hands, effectively stopping me, as well, "But Naminé, _you_ can reach him!" my eyes widened and she must've caught onto my completely flabbergasted expression and quickly explained, "I've seen you guys dance, I've seen you guys together! You guys… the way you dance, it's breathtakingly _beautiful_! You seem to dance better with him than I _ever_ did! And… when you're around him… he just… he looks almost as if he's at peace with himself, like he can forget the worries of the world when he's around you – and it's _only_ when he's around you! It's you and you alone, Naminé, really!"

I shook my head slowly, "No… no, that can't be. We fight all the time, how is that making him forget?"

Kairi gave me a small, almost amused, smile, "Well, Roxas does express emotions differently than most people," I opened my mouth to retaliate but she spoke before I could, "But… tell me what _you_ feel around him. What you think of him! Just… just _rant_, let out your emotions, just… just _talk_!"

And, just like that, I pulled away from her and started pacing, just saying what came to mind, "Where do I start?" I exclaimed, "When I was first around him, I feel… frustrated… angry… and even _sad_ if he's having one of his weird days! And then, he was a complete and total _jerk_, he's someone who just can't work things out with me! He just makes me feel more stressed than I usually am, and… and…" I paused slightly and then started speaking again before I could stop the words that suddenly rushed out of my mouth, "_Recently_, he makes me feel more _passion_ than Sora ever did! He makes me pour my heart and my soul into the dance, it's like I'm _loyal_ to him, too! I haven't even considered changing partners at _all_! Unlike _him_! He makes me nervous, and scared, and he makes my heart rate speed up and butterflies flutter in my stomach. Whenever I think about him with another girl my _heart_ starts hurting and then I get headaches! I always want to say I hate him, but I never can!"

Kairi just stared at me for a while and then started giggling, causing me to glare at her, "I-I'm sorry!" she wiped a tear from her eye, "That's just… _so_ different from what I felt from him! I always felt like a puppy, following him around!" her expression became a little more serious, "But… the way _you_ talk, it's almost like you _love_ him, or at least _like_ him as more than a friend.

I felt my eye twitch slightly, "Why does _everyone_ say that? Xion says it, Demyx says it… _almost everyone says that_! I don't like him! I do _not_ like Roxas Gainsborough! I do not like him, I will never like him, and I never liked him to begin with!" I shouted, as rare as it is for me to actually shout, "The feeling of dislike between the two of us is completely, utterly mutual, I bet! I bet you that he ignores me during all of the classes we have together, and you're probably just seeing things!" oh, I was definitely annoyed. This was out of character for me, after all. I really didn't like it when people accused me.

Kairi just blinked and stared, "Well, Naminé, believe what you want, but I know what I see, he's different when he's around you, I _swear_ it. Trust me, Naminé…"

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, but… it's just weird being around him, and I don't really trust him…" I looked away and into the trees, calming down from my random semi-violent outburst.

I heard her sigh again, "Well, that's your choice, but…" I felt her touch my shoulder gently, "Let's be friends, okay?"

I turned towards her and surveyed her features for a moment, she seemed truly sincere, and so I nodded. She smiled brightly with my nod, and we exchanged phone numbers and she promised to call/text me later, after practice, which I was late for.

I bid her good bye and I ran for my dorm, because after checking the clock I realized that I was five minutes late already.

When I finally walked into the practice room, I found Roxas at the window, staring over the grounds that were visible. He turned when he heard my parka hit the floor, and then I saw it. I _finally_ saw it

I saw every emotion swirling in his deep blue eyes, the pain, the sadness, the _anger_ that was held within them. I was actually _scared_ for a second, but not for myself, for _him_. I was afraid that he was going to crack, right there in front of me, that he might break out into violence, or maybe even _cry_ due to the utter pain that was being held captive in his eyes, and I felt my heart for out to him, and I felt tears forming in my _own_ eyes, and even though I tried to hold them back, they fell. It was after a while of staring at him, that _he_ realized that I was crying, and that _I_ realized that I was crying for him.

And then he was suddenly in front of me in an instant, wiping the tears away gently, his blue eyes surveying me, starting to hide the pain and sorrow and anger, "Stupid girl…" I didn't feel offended, for once, "Why are you crying, Naminé?"

I shrugged, "I-I don't… know…" I did know, though.

I heard a bitter laugh, of course coming from him, who else? "Well, stop crying…" I stared at him for a few moments and then nodded, turning my head away from his gentle hand and wiping the tears away hurriedly, "We have some work to do."

I glanced over at him again, and tried to get my _normal_ attitude around him that I usually got, back. When I finally composed myself, my eyebrow raised suddenly, "Roxas… Roxas, I don't know about this, are you _sure_ we can do this? I mean, I don't think we're ready, we can't even dance perfectly yet, and –!"

The dirty blonde spun me around quickly and held me by my shoulders, his eyes holding anger again, well I guess he had an attitude change, too, "Stop acting so _scared_! We can _do this_, you know we can!" he shouted, shaking me slightly, "You can't be protected and sheltered and spoon fed everything your whole life! Learn to stand on your own two feet, like you did that one day after…" he stopped there, and I saw him flinch ever so slightly.

I stared at him my eyes unbelieving, regardless of the minor pain he felt towards that incident, "How… how are you so sure? How can you have so much confidence in me – in _us_?"

A smirk rose to his lips, "I'm _not_ sure," was he crazy? Oh, yeah, he was, "but it's better to be _optimistic_ than _pessimistic_."

I bit back any comeback that came to my head about the fact that he was acting kind of pessimistic himself only minutes ago, I already knew that would anger him, "… Okay, okay. We… we can do this… we _can_ do this!" I was mostly trying to convince myself, but Roxas seemed slightly pleased by the fact that I was trying.

And, so, we danced. We had to stop often for him to reprimand me for not putting everything I had into it, and I would just calmly tell him that if I wasn't putting my all into it, he probably wasn't either. It was just small bickering between us, and we continued dancing after that.

I was hyper aware of everything that was happening, and I looked at his eyes often. They seemed to gain some luster back, and it looked like everything that was happening, all the _drama_, it was like none of it existed. It was like… like Demyx had never sprained his ankle, and like this "war" had never even begun. And then I realized, Kairi was right. Not about me liking him, of _course_ not, but the part about it was as if he was at peace with himself all of a sudden, like nothing bad was happening, and he had shown all of the emotion to _me_, while he hid it with burning rage during the school day.

I wanted to question him suddenly… I wanted to know _everything_ that was happening, I wanted him to tell me, I wanted to… to help him.

Maybe… maybe I…

No. Impossible.

So I just continued dancing, and I let him lead, and he (very rarely) let me lead. It was like… a balance, a harmony between us. And then, I forgot. I forgot everything that was happening in our lives, and I just danced, just like that day weeks ago, before I knew about what was happening between the two "gangs" and Roxas' emotional turmoil. I felt… lighter suddenly, and my movements flowed, and we didn't stop after that.

Our styles became mixed and blurred, and I didn't know what style was what any longer, I didn't _want_ to know. I wanted to dance, though.

As we came to a slow stop, there was sudden clapping at the door, alerting us of someone else's presence. Or, rather, _two_ peoples' presence.

As we turned to see who it was, I saw Miss. Kisaragi, and then an woman I wasn't sure of who she was. Then I took a second look at her, I noticed some familiar features, like that shade of brown hair… and the nose…

"Mom…" Roxas breathed.

My eyes widened, that was the headmistress then!

She was clapping politely, and I took in her soft features. Brown hair (that shade was _so_ familiar), fair skin, light green eyes, somewhat tall… she was very pretty.

A small, innocent smile crossed her features, "Hello, Roxas, Naminé!" she chimed gently, "We were just passing by and we saw you two dancing together, and it was _wonderful_," I felt my heart rate go up at the praise we were suddenly receiving, "I, and my guests, as well as your fellow peers, would be honored to have you two perform at the Christmas Ball."

I nearly fell over in shock, but I opted to just suddenly jumping on Roxas, hugging him tightly, as tightly as I possibly could, as… _excruciatingly_ out of character as that was for me. I couldn't help it, though. I was _happy_. I hadn't felt quite this happy since I got my acceptance letter to this school! And, when I felt his arms wrap around my waist… it just felt _right_. It felt…

When I looked up into his eyes, I could tell he was confused. And when I remembered that his _mother_ was in the room and pulled away from him, blushing slightly, "I-I'm sorry, Headmistress, I was… I was just so happy…"

She laughed, "It's quite alright, Naminé. Now, if you will excuse us, we must go to my office, I need to double-check a few things for the ball. I will see you both at a later date!" and, with that, she exited the room, Miss. Kisaragi following, giggling into her hand.

I was still blushing after they left and I turned to Roxas, my eyes down cast, "I'm sorry…"

He patted my head gently, in an almost infuriating way, "Don't worry about it, Naminé," he coughed slightly, "Well, let's call it a day. I promised… I promised Olette I'd meet up with her in an hour… later, Naminé…"

Oh, right.

He was still dating Olette.

The dirty blonde walked out of the room after grabbing his jacket, and I just stood there semi-awkwardly.

No.

I still didn't like him. No! I don't _care_ how old it's getting. I don't like him.

I heard my cell phone start ringing and I ran over to my bag, grabbing my cell phone. Demyx was calling. I quickly picked up, "Hey, Demyx!"

"How'd you know it was me?" came a skeptical voice on the other side of the line.

I bit back my laugh, "Caller ID, silly. And _please_ tell me you're sitting down!"

"Oh, right!" he sounded a little embarrassed that he forgot, "And I am, Promise! Anyways, you want to hang with me, Axel, Larxene, and Zexion for a bit?" I hesitated and he must've noticed, "We'll be hanging out on campus, I _promise_!"

I thought about it for a few seconds, "Yeah… sure, I guess. Where do you want me to meet you guys?"

"By the fountain! I'll see you in a bit!" and with that, he hung up.

I smiled slightly at my friend's childishness and grabbed my stuff, leaving to go change into more proper attire for hanging out with some of my best friends.

We didn't do much; we just really hung around and talked, most about the upcoming Christmas Ball. We were all avoiding the subject of Roxas, for obvious reasons, so I bit back my urge to bring him to the subject, due to the obvious attempt to keep him out of their heads. I didn't want to anger any of them at the least.

Heading back to my dorm later that night, I couldn't help but be a _little_ nervous about how much quieter Zexion was, how much Axel played with his lighter, and how Larxene seemed… more temperamental than usual. Even Demyx's usual air of childishness seemed bleaker than usual.

This was getting worse by the minute…

_

* * *

_

_Regardless, I have a poll on my homepage that you guys could vote on, if you want to. I kind of figured out most of it at this point, I think, but it's worth getting my readers' opinions!_

_Oh, and a **big** thank you to everyone who is supporting this story! And I especially thank those of you who have reviewed! Thanks a bunch, guys! You guys really help keep me motivated to write, because, normally, at this point, I would've given up on writing for a story! I've really only actually finished one chapter story in all my years here, heh..._

_And, I also need to ask about something else. I was wondering if you guys maybe wanted me to post a story that showcased Roxas' POV of this story, basically rewriting everything in his POV, because I'm extremely aware that his side of everything is left blank, even though Naminé is going to figure it out, most likely. Just an opinionated question! I might not end up doing this, regardless..._

_Review!_

This chapter is kinda... eh for me. I don't love it, and I don't hate it. I guess my crappy writing skills have something to do with that. But, I did have to rewrite this chapter once, because it wasn't turning out like I wanted it to, so... yeah.


	7. Chapter 7

Practice from that day forward with Roxas was painful and grueling, because he made both of us practice longer and harder for the upcoming Christmas Ball. I didn't expect anything less from him, of course. It is _Roxas_, after all; I was used to it, mostly. Oddly, he's quite the perfectionist when he wants to be, and since we're doing the _Paus de Dux_, he wanted it, well, perfect. I was actually surprised when he told me he wanted to do that dance, and I had also blushed because… well, it was unexpected and almost embarrassing. That was a _couple's_ dance. I didn't expect him to actually choose it, even though I had always (secretly) wanted to dance it. But, that was when I was dancing with Sora, not Roxas.

I was happy, though, that I got the chance to do this. I was really, really happy, actually, even if I was dancing with Roxas. I don't really have anything against Roxas, not anymore, anyways, but it feels weird when he holds me so intimately… It _is_ a good weird, though… I think. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? I wasn't even sure anymore…

As it drew closer and closer to the Christmas Ball, however (though it was being held _during_ what was supposed to be Winter Break, we could go with our parents after all the festivities were over. Since my parents are in the process of moving to Radiant Garden, I won't be going—but don't worry, they're still coming to see me dance), Roxas seemed to be getting more and more tired each day, for reasons I was highly unaware of. The bags under his eyes (which had started appearing not too long ago) kept getting darker and darker. I always questioned him about why that was, but he would just brush me off and tell me to focus on dancing. And he would even have a sudden bruise on his arm or something. I would ask him if he was okay, and sometimes, he would respond with something like, "I'm fine."

I know he's lying.

I had always wondered, prior to when he was loosing sleep, whether he was always telling to whole truth. Now, I knew immediately when he was lying. He was really being affected by something, and I had a feeling I knew what it was.

A few nights ago, I was hanging out with Demyx again, as usual. Or, well, more like it used to be usual. We had just been sitting around and talking**, **like we had always done. I had been seeing less and less of him, though, and every time I saw him, it was like the light in his eyes was slowly fading. He looked… older, almost, and he was always calmer. He was getting sudden bruises on his face, too, like Roxas. Sometimes, with the intention of visiting him, I would simply stand outside the door and listen to him play. It was a sadder, deeper sound, now. It was definitely still as beautiful as it had always been; however, it was not the happy tune I was used to.

And, after I saw Demyx and Roxas' bruises, and paid special attention to Axel, Larxene, and Zexion whenever I got the chance to see them.

Over time, Axel, who had been _known_ for his overall laidback attitude, almost always had his lighter out. Plus, he always seemed on edge no matter what he was doing. Almost no one would try to hit him on the back in a nice, friendly way, because someone said that he had almost burned the last person who did. Plus, last week, he had been walking around school sporting – not a black eye this time – but a _huge_ completely _noticeable_ bruise on the side of his face.

Now Larxene, who had already been temperamental enough, started snapping at _everyone_, even teachers now. I overheard some of her classmates saying that she had cussed out a teacher after throwing her book at said teacher. Now she had to serve three months of detention. When she was practicing her part that she was performing with Axel for the ball, it sounded violent, when it was supposed to be _romantic_. The day prior to when I had hung out with Demyx, she looked like she had a busted lip that looked like it _hurt_.

Zexion, who liked to take his time reading, started going through books faster than usual. Demyx had told me that Zexion only reads really fast when he's either in a bad (and I mean _bad_) mood or is extremely stressed out and needs a way to let himself go calm down. I don't know which one it was, probably a mix of both. Even Xion commented on how Zexion's playing sounded a little different than usual. Zexion was a melancholic person, usually, but when he played his solo now, Xion told me it was just plain… depressing. Last I saw him, he had a minor limp.

Demyx, who had been trying to busy himself with his playing, suddenly blurted out, "Fights have been breaking out a lot!"

And I just stared at him, "Wh-What?" I stuttered, disbelieving, "Fights? As in, the _gang_ fights? Is that why Rox - you've suddenly started getting bruises?" I demanded, catching myself, as I was about to say Roxas instead, for some reason.

Demyx's expression turned slightly guilty, "I'm sorry for keeping you out of the loop, but Axel said I shouldn't tell you…"

I stared at him levelly, not angrily, but I was a bit upset that they wanted to keep this from me. Roxas, too, "Tell me what's been happening, Demyx. I've been catching onto quite a few things, and I _need_ to know."

Demyx sighed and started his story, like he always did.

Apparently, Hayner had somehow got a hold of Axel's number (I had a feeling Roxas was somehow part of it, whether it was direct or not) and had been calling and texting him, taunting him as much as he possibly could. This had started before the last time I hung out with all of them together, and I guess Axel had just had enough.

They all drove town to the town and found them in the… I think it was called the Struggle Ring? Something like that, I'm sure, but they found them (all of them, including Roxas) down there. Axel had skidded the car to a stop and climbed out, marching over to the group immediately, Larxene hot on his trail. Roxas had looked both surprised and ever so slightly terrified from Demyx's point of view

Axel had demanded to know what Hayner's problem was, and before he could respond, Roxas asked what he was talking about. Axel had explained, and Demyx had described Roxas' expression as "completely, utterly shocked as well as _royally_pissed off" Roxas turned to Hayner and started yelling at him, and I guess that just made Axel even angrier.

Axel shouted, "What do you think you're doing? Don't even _try_ to protect _us_! You've been ditching us for _them_! That's what started this whole thing, _genius_, so don't try to make yourself look good!"

Roxas had been shocked at that, and I guess Olette got angry with Axel for yelling at her… boyfriend like that, so she yelled at Axel, and Larxene yelled at her for yelling at Axel, etc. The oddest thing was that Roxas had said _nothing_, he didn't even try to defend Olette, and Demyx had told me that the brunette girl was shocked and even a little saddened at her boyfriend's lack of protectiveness. I almost felt sorry for her, but I just couldn't. I didn't know _why_, but I knew that I couldn't forgive her, but for what I had no idea. It was just that feeling that I had towards Kairi, that I couldn't quite forgive her, though I never knew why (I forgive her for whatever it is now, though, of course). I had tried to imagine Roxas protecting her, and I felt that pang in my heart again.

Regardless of that, the sitar player told me that Hayner had thrown the first punch, not that that surprised me at _all_.

So, a fight broke out, and there had been a lot of hitting, bruising, and yelling throughout all of it.

Then Demyx told me about how they had all been coincidentally running into each other. At this I had given him a look, but he swore that it was all seriously a coincidence. The look I was getting from him made me understand that it really _was_ all accidents, their sudden meetings.

He told me about how they fought almost five seconds after they realized they were all there, in the same place, at the same time. Demyx said that Roxas always tried to stop the fighting, oddly, and yelled at everyone to stop, though no one did. He tried to get through to Axel a few times, but Axel simply attacked him, and I kind of understood why.

Axel and Roxas were best friends, the best of friends, really. Now, Roxas almost seemed to be turning his back on him, and that obviously angered him beyond comprehension. He had no other way to show his anger than through fighting, since he couldn't really – legally – burn down buildings… or trees, or anything in general.

But, even if Axel kind of has a liable reason to be angry and fighting and not listening to Roxas, I wished all of this would stop.

It was taking a toll on them all, that much was blindingly obvious, even to the most ignorant person in the world. It was like they were loosing who they _really_ were. They all, every single one of them, were changing into more drastic versions of themselves. Axel's pyromania seemed more prominent than it _should_ be, Larxene was angrier than usual, Zexion… he was… more depressed than usual, and Demyx's emotions were becoming messed up, very much so. To add to this, Roxas seemed to be such a perfectionist that I wondered if it had something to do with everything that was going on. The negative sides of them were becoming more prominent, to the point where everyone except me were afraid of them (Axel and Larxene, anyways), students and teachers alike.

I had wanted to ask Demyx more questions that day, but when I had looked at him again, I immediately knew I shouldn't ask more questions. Demyx looked really upset, so I left the subject alone. I decided to spend a little more time with him before finally deciding that maybe it was best to leave him alone. And so I did, and though I felt a little guilty for just leaving him there, I had no idea what to do.

I wanted to help, in some way, but I had no idea _how_ I could help. I'm just… I'm just me. I don't exactly hold any power in this so-called "war" going on, I wasn't even really _part_ of it. I didn't have that kind of power to stop them from fighting, and I _knew_ it. What could I possibly do? I am just me after all, Naminé Nomura.

I sighed, shaking my head slightly as I slowly walked towards the practice room, prolonging my time spent alone. I took this time to take in the area around me. It was the courtyard, as per usual, but now it was covered in a deep blanket of snow, pure white and – mostly – untouched (it's against school rules to throw snow in the courtyard). It was… beautiful, to say the least. My feet crunched softly in the snow, leaving my (somewhat alarmingly) small footprints behind me.

A sudden, angry shout of, "Sometimes you're so damn stupid!" interrupted the much quieter talk of students around me, most of them heading inside.

I headed the direction I heard the yell, as I recognized the voice almost immediately. It was Hayner, and judging from what he yelling, Roxas was with him. But… what in the world was Hayner doing in this school? He didn't even go to this school. This was private school grounds, too, so this was trespassing.

As I neared where they stood, I came to hear their entire conversation.

"You're _still_ doing this, Roxas? Really? What's the point? You chose us – you _chose_ Olette!" Hayner shouted, his face almost completely red, obviously due to his anger.

Roxas glared at Hayner, it was clear that he didn't want to deal with this. It looked like he got even _less_ sleep last night than usual. "Don't start this again, Hayner. You need to stop annoying them; all of this fighting has to stop! It's not safe for _anyone_; everyone is suffering because of this! I'm not choosing sides, so stop being a jealous jerk!"

I saw the other blonde's eye twitch in annoyance, "Well, think about Olette then, why don't you? You're hurting her more than anyone–"

"Don't bring our relationship into this!"

"You don't even really _protect_ her, it's like you don't _care_. What kind of boyfriend are you, Roxas? You don't even care about Olette! These… these _things_ have turned you into some heartless person!"

And then Roxas punched Hayner.

"Stop trying to friggin' guilt trip me, Hayner! It's not fair that you bring Olette into this!" he shouted, his blue eyes burning with a passionate hatred.

His words tugged at my heartstrings, though. How much _did_ he care for Olette? Did he love her? I… I hoped he didn't… I don't know why, but I hoped _desperately_ that he didn't love her. I didn't _want_ him to love her. I… I just… don't. I just don't.

Roxas continued on his rant, though, "Have you ever thought that maybe I don't like her the way she likes me? Have you?" he shouted, and my heart fluttered suddenly, "She's one of my _best friends_, Hayner!"

"Then why did you agree to go out with her?" the brown-eyed boy bit back.

My dance partner shook his head, "I may be insensitive to girls' feelings sometimes, but that doesn't mean I'm oblivious to them. I've known that Olette has liked me for the longest time, and my own _mother_ said that we would make the perfect couple, but as much as I tried to like her, I _couldn't_. She was just a friend, this whole time, and she's nothing more to me. But then you guys came along and basically _made_ her ask me out in front of you guys. I kind of had to agree, because you _know_ I could never hurt any of you guys! I have to break up with her sooner or later, though."

Hayner laughed bitterly, "Well, you're such a mama's boy. You wouldn't break up with her because your _mommy-dearest_ would be _heart broken_."

"I don't have to follow my mom's rules forever, thanks. And, take into account that she hasn't mentioned anything about it for years."

"Well, don't break up with her." Hayner growled.

Roxas raised his eyebrow, "Why?"

"You'll break her heart."

"I know."

Hayner's mouth dropped open, probably in disbelief, "What? Are you suddenly _willing_ to break her heart now? _Now_ you are?" he shouted, obviously getting angry again. "Why? Is it because of that _bitch_? I thought you broke up with her!"

Roxas' gaze turned cold suddenly, "Don't call Kairi a bitch. I _did_ break up with her, and she's happily in another relationship. I already had to get over that I basically failed her as a boyfriend, and I'm not going back to her. She's extremely happy already, anyways."

The intruder laughed loudly, with an undertone of anger, "Then what is it? Is it _another_ chick?" and he started snickering suddenly.

Roxas was silent.

I sucked in a huge breath.

Hayner stopped snickering.

_Everything_ seemed to get suddenly silent.

Hayner's expression suddenly twisted into another angry look, "_Please_ tell me it's not that _stupid_ and completely _vapid_ dance partner of yours."

Me? I didn't even register the insults that were directed towards me. I felt my heart suddenly swell.

"…"

"Roxas!"

He hesitated again, "No. No it's not."

And then it shattered. It hurt. And I still didn't know why.

Hayner let out a large breath, "Good. You had me worried there for a second, dude. If you're gonna like another girl, at least like one at Twilight Town High, because you're _still_ on our side," Hayner gave him a piercing look, "_Right_?"

My dance partner looked a little distracted, and even _sad_ for some reason. "Yeah… right…"

Hayner beamed with a smile suddenly. If anyone was bipolar, it was he. "Awesome! See you later, okay, dude?" With that, he walked off.

I stood there for a little longer, staring at him for a little while longer. He looked like he had a complete and total _battle_ raging inside of him, but I didn't get to look much longer, because the weight of what he said suddenly crashed down on me completely, and tears suddenly started running down my face.

I stood quickly, not caring if he saw me, and I ran as quickly as I possibly could away, wiping the tears from my face.

It turns out that he did see me, because he shouted, "Naminé? Naminé, wait!" as I ran as quickly as I possibly could.

I didn't know why, but I ended up running straight to the practice room. Maybe because it was actually normal for me to dance my frustrations away… yeah, that's probably it…

I collapsed on the floor, tired from running. I never was one for running, after all… but I just sat there and cried silently, regardless. I let my tears hit the floor, making it almost sound as if it were raining, almost.

After sitting there alone for a few moments, I suddenly felt strong arms pull me up and into an all-too-familiar start position. When I looked up, I found myself staring into Roxas' eyes, which conveyed sorrow, sadness, and even regret. And, as if a flip were switched, I began dancing the Pas de Duex with Roxas. I felt as if I were on autopilot, though, for some odd reason.

"I'm sorry," he muttered into my ear as we continued dancing together, perfectly in synch, as if we were one person, not two people, "Do you want the truth?" I nodded mutely as we twisted and turned, "I–" and then his phone rang (or course), and he left to go answer it. Stupid phone.

I felt myself wondering what he was about to say; it was just curiosity, really. Not like it would've mattered what he said. Of course it wouldn't. I didn't care. I did _not_ care. I am _not_ in "denial."

Roxas finished his conversation and put his phone away, "Sorry, we have to cut it short. Apparently, a fight broke out."

My heart rate sped up suddenly. "Can I come?" I _needed_ to know if they (being Demyx, Axel, Larxene, and Zexion) were a part of it, and if they were hurt.

Roxas raised an eyebrow at me and shook his head, "It's too dangerous. I'll see you tomorrow," and then he just grabbed his stuff and walked out, not even sparing me a glance.

How could he have been so sweet… and then so cold? He… he was like strawberry ice cream. It was really sweet and you just wanted to eat more and more, and then if you eat too much, you'll get a brain freeze.

… Bipolar, much?

* * *

_Rei's Rambles:_

_Hope you guys don't mind the new set up with the notes!_

_Hm... I suppose this chapter is okay, in my eyes. That's just my opinion, though._

_And, a quick note about the Pas de Dux, unless you want to go by the real dance, you can always just go by how it looks in the anime Princess Tutu (I love that anime, dudes)_

_And I want to give my brand new Beta, **GreyPurpleBlack**, some love, because she made this story even better (if it was good to begin with)! She caught a lot of my gramatical errors, as well as some awkwardly phrased sentences, **and** a part that I forgot to write in, but I kept writing, regardless. Sorry I confused you, by the way!!_

_So, what do you guys think, better with a Beta, or better without? (If you say better without, then that won't really change anything. I'm still keepin' her! She's amazing, thanks!) I personally say better with my Beta, because... it just seems... more complete this way, y'know?_

_Love you guys, keep on reading!_

* * *

_**GreyPurpleBlack's Notes:**_

_**I love the simile at the end, with the strawberry ice cream… (Did you ever read Milk and Marshmellows, a Sora and Kairi fanfic? That analogy reminds me of it; both Sora's and Kairi's favorite flavors are strawberry, according to that fanfic. It's a really good fic, so maybe you should read it?) Anyway, I really enjoyed this chapter—Hayner seems a little wacko here, lol. Sorry this took so long, school's been hectic lately. **_

* * *

**Later, readers!**

**Love, Rei and GreyPurpleBlack**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Days flew by in a big blur, and with everyday that passed everything seemed to get worse. Roxas' bags under his eyes got even darker, Demyx got sadder, Axel became more easily irritated, Larxene, apparently, had starting to throw _desks_ and Zexion had gone through over half of the library already. Also, for each day that passed, my muscles got more and more sore, because Roxas kept making me dance for _hours_. It was… stressful, but it seemed to help him, even if it was only a little bit of help.

But everything I heard about Demyx, Axel, Larxene, and Zexion had been told to me by their classmates. I hadn't seen nor heard them in real life for days now. It was almost like they were avoiding me, and the thought made me sad. It made me… very, very sad. Demyx was never in the practice room anymore, and Xion said that Zexion hadn't showed up for orchestra rehearsal for a while, and that was definitely weird. Some people had said, though, that they had seen Axel limping, for some reason.

I was getting more and more worried, and that caused me to lose focus sometimes during rehearsals with Roxas, and he always lectures me if I got distracted. And, soon, our days in the practice room transformed into days on the stage. Oddly, I never saw Axel nor Larxene there, though I thought I saw a flash of their hair one day. I couldn't be _too_ sure, though.

I had been spending more and more time with Kairi and Xion, though. We were basically a trio of good friends, because Kairi and Xion seemed to get along well enough. We would go out sometimes, though rarely, due to the fact that I was constantly practicing these days.

One day, though, when I got the chance to go out with Kairi and Xion, Kairi insisted that we had to go to a charming little boutique in town. Xion and I agreed, of course. Kairi was like the leader, in a way, because both Xion and myself were too shy to actually take the leadership role. Kairi was _perfect_ for it, though. Always commanding, but sweet and kind, and she nearly always knew what we would like, and what we wouldn't. It worked quite well, in my eyes.

Regardless, we ended up going to the small boutique (apparently, to look for dresses for the ball. Kairi was going with Sora and Xion was going with her 'mystery' man) which actually had quite nice dresses. And, like moths to a flame, I went for white dresses, Kairi red and pink, and Xion black and gray. Interesting, huh?

Suddenly, in the midst of the talking, Kairi asked me, "So how's Roxas, Naminé?" and it was in this weird suggestive way, too.

I flushed and glared at her as best as I could, "He's fine, Kairi."

"Have you come to terms?"

I blinked and stared at her, "With _what_?"

Kairi giggled, "Your feelings for him, silly!" she said teasingly. At least… I _hope_ she was teasing.

My face turned a darker red, and I heard Xion giggle softly somewhere to my right, "He's a _friend_, Kairi. A _dance partner_, nothing more!" I was still not denying anything. The next thing that came out just… came out, "I mean, I _might_ like him as more than a friend but I doubt it!" I clapped my hands over my mouth after that.

Kairi looked triumphant.

I glared at her.

We continued actually enjoying ourselves, just having fun and hanging out, not really thinking about school or boys (except for Kairi's random comments about Sora). It was… satisfying. I was glad that I had come, for I had been mostly reluctant in the first place.

We were all having a nice girls' night out, until we (or, more like I) heard shouting outside, and though muffled, the sound of the voice made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I put back the white dress that I had picked up and dashed outside, suddenly _needing_ to know what was going on out there. The sight that I came to see didn't surprise me at the least.

There was Hayner, Pence, and Olette on one side, Axel, Larxene, Demyx, and Zexion on the other. I had absolutely, positively no idea where Roxas was, and the fact that he wasn't even in my line of vision shocked me, to say the least. But, I was glad that he wasn't there. Perhaps he was in his dorm, catching up on some much needed sleep? The thought was more comforting than it, perhaps, should've been, in all actuality.

"Are you guys _stalking_ us or something?" Hayner shouted, his position obviously one where he was ready to attack at any point in time. His legs spread out, hands in fists, his face contorted into a look of pure rage.

Axel laughed humorlessly, "We could ask you the same thing!" he barked, his green eyes burning with a passionate hatred.

"This is _our_ turf!" Hayner growled back, his hand reaching towards his back pocket, making me take a slight step forwards. Something _really_ bad could come out of this, and I was hoping, _praying_ that no one would get hurt, too badly, anyways.

The flaming red head gritted his teeth, "We can be here if we want! There are no'turfs'! What are you, six?"

Hayner cussed, _loudly_. It's not exactly something that I would _love_ to repeat. Let's just say it rhymes with "glass bird".

And, this time, Axel threw the first punch. I guess he just… snapped. Not too surprising, regardless. Even I was extremely angered by what Hayner had said. It was degrading and disrespectful. Just how far could his jealousy go? Apparently, from my point of view, if jealous was an energy source his pent up jealousy could power the entire world for a month.

And then, the next thing happened so suddenly. If I hadn't have been paying attention, I would've missed it completely. It was almost like it was in slow motion, though.

Hayner's hand withdrew from his back pocket slowly, and his hand was wrapped around something. I saw a glint of metal, and then I realized what was happening. I never thought… that he would take it that far…

"Axel!" I screamed, starting to run as quickly as I possibly could, the only thing running through my head was that I had to stop this; I _had_ to get Hayner under control, "Stop it! _Stop it_!" and then I blindly reached out, grabbing the first thing that I could, which was Hayner's arm.

I tugged on his arm, trying to launch him backwards, but I was extremely weak. I tried to put up a fight though, "Stop, Hayner! Stop it! This isn't a way to solve things!" I shouted and then peeked a look at his hand. I was right. There was a blade right there in plain view.

The arm suddenly stopped, and I looked around. Hayner looked _furious_, Axel looked shocked and angry, Larxene just seemed slightly confused, Demyx's mouth was wide open, and Zexion actually looked worried for once. Then as I glanced at Olette, I just saw an expression of extreme sadness cross her features.

"Y-You're…" Olette suddenly stuttered, and my grip on Hayner's arm relaxed slightly. That was the first time I had ever heard her speak, "You're… the girl… you're the reason why… why-" she let out a sob suddenly, startling me.

When I looked back at Hayner, he looked murderous, "Heh, seems like I don't have to hurt _them_ after all," he hissed and then drew his arm back, the blade glinting in the light, "_You're_ here," he spat, "This is for Olette!" I heard an audible gasp, and then I took a half step backwards.

"Naminé!" I heard Kairi and Xion shout, but I couldn't do anything. If I would run, he would've hurt Axel, or Demyx, or Larxene, or Zexion. I couldn't let that happen, now could I? I didn't want them to get hurt, so I'll just get hurt for them.

Hayner was angry. Maybe he had the right to be. It was blindingly obvious from the beginning that he liked Olette, Roxas took her, Roxas (apparently) broke up with her, Olette is heartbroken, Hayner is blind with rage. Maybe I was to blame for this? I didn't know anymore.

"Hayner, drop the knife," came a sudden, low, and very familiar voice.

When I looked up, my eyes finally came across Roxas, who looked excruciatingly tired and even a little worn down. I couldn't help but wonder why he was out here like this, all of a sudden.

But, despite Roxas' demanding tone, the knife didn't fall to the ground like it should have, if this were some perfect romance movie. You know, the kind where the boy meets girl and eventually the boy has to save the world and then it ends perfectly with them together? Yeah, that kind of movie. Too bad _my_ life wasn't like that.

At that thought, I wondered who would be that boy, the boy who would save me. It took me a few moments (me being my totally bright self) to realize, I already knew who that boy would be. I had known _all along_ who that person for me would be. The person I felt most comfortable around, the person that _I_ felt like I could be myself around. The boy who never really judged me, but more like teased me. That boy who could make me smile, laugh, and get tremendously angry. I knew it was a bad time to think this, because a crazed, obsessive, jealous boy was right in front of me holding a knife, but I had realized something painstakingly important.

I really _had_ been in denial this whole time.

Maybe… maybe…

Maybe I _did_…

"Hayner, drop the damn knife!" Roxas roared before he starting running towards us. I was still glued to the spot, trying to come to terms with my feelings.

The blonde with the knife shook his head slowly, "No… _no_! You aren't about to go back to them, no way in _hell_!" Hayner shouted before slashing at me randomly with that small knife.

It slashed me across the stomach. It was shallow, though, and didn't hurt. Not too much, anyways.

I fell back, regardless, right onto my butt, my hand over my stomach. I could hear Kairi and Xion's shouts as they tried to run over to me, but a crowd had suddenly formed around us, and they had been at the very back. They couldn't get to me.

"Get the _hell_ away from her!" Roxas yelled before he tackled Hayner violently to the ground, "And, you know, I have some questions for you! Why don't _you_ get over the fact that I can have more than three best friends? Why can't you _accept_ Axel and the others? Why can't you leave Naminé out of this? And what's more important to you, your friendship with me or your unwavering feelings for Olette?" All of this, every single word, was shouted into Hayner's face, and he grimaced at the last question.

"You wanna know why I can't accept your _friends_?" Hayner hissed, as if completely disregarding the other questions, "Because they saved you when we were young, when it was supposed to be me who saved you! _Me_, not some random strangers who happened to be passing by! They made a fool of me, a _fool_ of me, because they proved that I couldn't protect _anyone_! They were always there when _I_ could've been there, when it could've been _my_ time to shine! They kept embarrassing me, time after time! That pyromaniac over there refused to fight me, making _everyone_, including _Seifer_ of all people, believe that I was too weak to defend myself! And to top it all off, they stole my _best friend_ away from me!"

Roxas' glare didn't become any less murderous, "That's no reason to keep all of this crap going! This should've ended _years_ ago, Hayner! This should've _ended_, it shouldn't still be going on!"

"Oh yeah?" Hayner bit back, "Well, you should've stayed at Twilight Town High! You shouldn't be at that stupid prep school you're going to now!"

"My _mom_ is the headmistress, what the hell do you expect?" Roxas growled.

Hayner laughed coldly, his brown eyes shinning with hatred, "Always a little momma's boy, huh, Roxas? Gonna go home to mommy and run to her and cry about how you don't have a daddy?"

_That_ was low. Lower than low.

Roxas simply punched Hayner in the mouth, "Just shut up for once, Hayner, just shut up. I have to obey my mom, because I love her and because she actually _cares_ about me. You _know_ my dad may or may not be dead, so just _shut up_!"

There was another cold laugh, "I'll shut up when that insipid girl over there disappears from your life."

I wondered whom he was talking about.

Oh, yeah, me.

Another punch, "Stop including her in all of this!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because," Hayner began, a glare crossing his features again, "She's the reason why Olette is broken hearted right now, that's why!"

What did _that_ mean?

Roxas shot Hayner a look of disgust before he stood up and walking straight over to me, scooped me up, and starting to walk away. I was partially disgruntled by the sudden movement, but when I caught up with everything I became flushed very quickly.

I willed myself not to look at anyone as Roxas basically plowed through the crowd, protecting me and shielding me from any on-lookers. I felt… safe.

He set me on his car and surveyed me for a second, making me blush harder, "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Checking out your cut." Oh, yeah… "God… Hayner is so stupid!" he growled before looking at me with a… caring expression, "Does it hurt at all?"

I shook my head gently, "Not that much… it just stings a little. He didn't cut me very deep…"

His hand gently brushed some hair out of my face, and I saw a small smile on his face for the first time in a while. It made my heart swell.

And with that, we just sat there together for a while, on his car, in complete silence. And it felt right.

This may not be the right time for this (or maybe it's the perfect time) because of the Christmas Ball, and because of everything else that's happening around the two of us right now… but…

I guess I can't say no anymore.

I, Naminé Nomura, like Roxas Strife.

It was (now) as simple as that.

Now I just need to _tell_ him.

Too bad so many more things were going to happen soon enough, namely, at the Christmas Ball.

Here we go…

_

* * *

_

Rei's Rambles:

_To clear something up, I don't hate Hayner, I actually quite like him. But, you have to admit, his personality basically screams that he gets jealous easily, and it basically made me do... well... this... yeah..._

_Sorry for the shortness, but you could look at it like a filler, basically..._

_The next chapter will be much longer, promise, since it'll be all Christmas Ball goodness! And, judging from how I'm writing this, there will probably be ten chapters in the end, maybe more if I get a sudden plot bunny. I probably won't. But, I've been thinking about making a sequel from Roxas' POV, but it won't be this whole story rewritten, it'll be something almost completely different. I'll keep thinking about it and announce my decision in the last chapter._

_Sorry for the suckiness of this chapter, by the way!!_

* * *

**_GreyPurpleBlack's Notes:_**

_**So… who knew little Hayner ever had the guts to pull a knife on someone? And poor Olette's crying because of our favorite Nobody here…. Interesting, to say the least. **_

**

* * *

**

Later, readers!

**Love, Rei and GreyPurpleBlack**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

And, just like that, it was time for the Christmas Ball. We (the performers) were backstage getting ready. I was pulling on my pure white tutu, careful to avoid the scarring skin there. Roxas took good care of me that night, taking me back to school almost immediately after and escorting me to the nurse. There, he insisted on taking care of me. The shallow cut was now starting to go away completely, but it still hurt at times. I could still dance, luckily. I sighed and pulled the straps up and adjusted how it fit on my (small) breasts before stepping from behind the curtain.

Everyone who was performing was in front of me, bustling around quickly, getting ready to the show. I saw Axel and Larxene off to the side, muttering softly to each other. I gave them a small wave, and they waved back. We all knew that it wasn't the time to talk. Off to another side, Zexion stood there playing softly on his violin, and Demyx was lounged on a couch behind him. Though Demyx wasn't in the actual show, he was allowed backstage, regardless. I had no idea why, though, perhaps because the other three wanted him there?

My eyes slid across some other people, before finally landing on him, my dance partner. I smiled and giggled gently when I saw him leaned over fixing his black tights—if the tights weren't enough, the (black) poufy shirt really set some people over the edge, like Axel, for example. He howled in laughter when he saw Roxas (I didn't quite understand why, though, Axel had to wear something with poufy sleeves, too…). It was quite an interesting sight. I never thought that Roxas would actually be one to wear tights and poufy shirts. I started walking over to him, my pointe shoes tapping lightly against the ground.

"Hey," I said, leaning on the wall next to him.

He looked up and straightened, smiling softly, "Hey yourself,"

I smiled as well, a light blush spreading over my face, "Do you always wear things like that?" I asked, a teasing tone to my voice.

Roxas sent me a mock glare, "No, it's strictly performance-only. And, before you ask, I wear this stuff because it's what I'm supposed to wear. I can't always wear sweat pants, you know!" he flicked my nose playfully, and I flinched, giggling gently.

"If you say so!" I said in a sing-song voice.

It took me a moment to register that I was kind of… flirting with him. How… embarrassing. I was never really one for flirting. I never really tried to do it on purpose. I guess everything was just accidental when it was laid out all in front of you. It made sense that way, to me, anyways.

"Ladies, gentlemen, circle up!" came a playful voice, and as Roxas and I turned, we saw Miss Kisaragi, the director for this show, standing there, smiling brightly as she always does.

Everyone made their way over to her (apart from Demyx), and her large smile just got larger, "I'm so proud of all of you guys, really! I'm so happy that you guys have made it this far! Already half way through the school year and you guys are doing such an extraordinary, prestigious thing! You all have been practicing your butts off, and I'm sure that the entire audience is excited for your guys' performances! Good luck, guys, and have fun!" with that, she skipped out to the stage, no doubt introducing the first performance, Zexion.

Zexion inhaled deeply and grabbed his violin, readying himself to walk out of the room to go to the stage. Axel thumped him on the back, a true smile (or smirk) gracing Axel's face, finally. I felt happy to see that smile. The melancholic boy nodded, as if Axel had told him something (who knows, maybe Axel did tell him something) and then stepped out.

I sighed and sat down daintily on the couch. As much as I didn't feel like being a "lady" today (my heart was racing so fast that I was literally shaking, making it hard to act like I was dignified and proud) the tutu kind of stopped me from just falling back on the couch. The story behind the tutu is funny, actually, because it isn't even mine.

A few days ago, Roxas had walked into the practice room late muttering a sorry for being late. It was late enough that the sun had begun to set slowly into the horizon. He had asked me to go there in a text, even though we were supposed to be on stage. Rehearsal, you know. When I looked at him critically I saw that he was holding a dress bag. I had walked over curiously and questioned what was in the bag and he smiled tiredly at me.

"Do you have a tutu?" he had asked.

I raised an eyebrow at him, slightly offended by the statement, "What do you mean, do I have a tutu? I'm a dancer, of course I do, Roxas," I had no idea what exactly he was getting at.

My partners' smile got a little truer, brighter even, "I told my mom a while ago that we were dancing the Paus de Dux, and she was ecstatic. She's been trying to get me to give something to you, though I've been refusing. I finally broke down last night, so I brought this here," and with that, he unzipped the garment bag and showed me what was inside.

The sight made me gasp. Inside, there was a pure white tutu with thin white (of course) straps. The neckline of it was very interesting, as it shaped around the chest area, and then dipped down to show skin in the middle. There was small, (hopefully) fake diamonds decorating the bodice, and a wide piece of silk that wrapped around from a little above where the bellybutton was supposed to be to the hips. From there, the netted fabric of the skirt flared out, as if usually does with tutus of any kind. At the top, in a little baggie on the hanger, there was a small tiara, shinning even in the dim light of the room.

"Wh-What?"I stuttered, unbelieving.

Roxas gave me a small smile, "There's a story behind this tutu, you know." I looked at him expectantly and he just laughed shortly, "I'm guessing you want me to tell you the story?" I nodded, and he laughed again.

He took my hand and led me over to the window sill and sat me down, him sitting directly next to me, "This tutu was my mother's, a while back. She always loved this tutu dearly, and only wore it for the most special of performances. The last time she wore it, was when she danced the Pas de Dux, with my dad.

"You see, from how my mom told me the story, they had been dancing around each other, and I don't mean literally. They had liked each other for the longest time, but my dad had been too shy to admit it, supposedly. The last night that she wore this, was their second-to-last performance together." I secretly hoped that that wouldn't happen to us.

"It was her senior year here, at this very school, and she and my dad were finally invited to dance at the Christmas Ball. They danced together, she said it was the best dance of her life. The weird part of this story, though, is that… that night, was the night that they admitted their feelings for each other, and from how my mom told me, they weren't exactly sober, but they weren't completely drunken either.

"Regardless, that was the night when she… conceived.

"When she found out, she had cried almost endlessly. She told her parents, and they were disappointed, but they were highly against getting rid of the child, so, being old-fashioned, they made my parents get married. They were happy, or, at least, they faked happiness, which was good enough for both of their parents.

"Supposedly, the night that my mother gave birth, my father ran off, but it seemed like my parents had planned it. A stray tear had fallen from her eye, and then she cried no more, shocking most people. And… well, that was the night that I came along," he gave me a sad smile and I stared at him in wonder, before leaning over and hugging him.

I buried my face in his shirt, breathing in his scent, "That's such a sweet, yet sad story… why does she want me to wear the tutu, though?"

Roxas chuckled gently, "She doesn't just want you to wear it, she wants you to keep it," he said, and I looked up in shock, my wide eyes meeting his amused ones, "She likes you, Naminé, she likes you a lot," he said reassuringly.

I smiled gently, but then my smile fell, "B-But… I can't keep it… it's not mine, and it holds memories…"

Roxas patted my head playfully, "She wants you to have it, Naminé. My mom has been asking me to take it to you, like I said. Since it's my mother, I gave in, so, please, Naminé, keep it."

I stared at him for a little while before nodding hesitantly, "O-Okay… I'll keep it… and I'll treasure it forever!"

He laughed good-heartedly, "Well, let's get down to the stage, we're late for rehearsal," he said as he stood, before turning and extending a hand to me.

I smiled gently and took his hand, following him down to the stage.

Thinking of that, I couldn't help but let a small smile cross my features, despite how nervous I was. I just kept thinking that everything was going to be fine, especially with Roxas there on stage with me. He had reassured me so many times within the past few days that I had started to believe him again. It was nice, having someone always there to make you happy and to reduce your stress and worry. I wondered if that was how Kairi felt with Sora. When I really thought about it, I realized that that was probably how she felt. Sora was, after all, good at making people laugh.

"Naminé, it's almost our turn," came Roxas' voice, pulling me out of my scattered thoughts.

I looked up, alarmed, and started to shake slightly, "A-Are you sure about th-this, Roxas? I mean, are you sure we… that we can do this?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, "How many times have I told you not to doubt us. We can do this, I know we can and you know we can. Now, come on, you don't want to disappoint your parents, do you?"

At his words, my heart started to throb. My parents were out there in the audience, and they had come all the way from Radiant Garden just to see me. I couldn't let them down, it would hurt too much. So, instead, I simply stood up and straightened myself, muttering that I was ready. Roxas smiled brightly at me, making my heart race faster. He really did affect me like no one had ever done before. I couldn't help but feel hopeful. I wanted us to be perfect together, for his mother to adore me like she adored Olette. I started to wonder if the dress was a sign, but I mentally shook my head, making myself forget about it.

As we walked from the room, we heard Larxene saying the last lines of her and Axel's scene, which they had taken from the play "Romeo and Juliet".

"Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!' Larxene's voice was full of emotion, her acting precise and clean, pure perfection. She really was the best actress in school, "This is thy sheath," she fake stabbed herself, "there rust and let me die," and with her final line, she fell on top of Axel, and the curtain closed as a thunderous applause came.

Larxene and Axel stood after the curtain closed, and the extra actors exited stage right, while they walked towards us on stage left. Larxene sent a playful smirk my way, as if saying 'good luck' without using words. Axel merely winked, and they walked past us, back into the room. I did shiver slightly, though, when the skirt of Larxene's flowing dress that resembled Juliet's during the death scene.

I took a deep, shaky breath, grabbing Roxas' hand for reassurance. He squeezed my hand gently, and it just felt right. I smiled at him, and he smiled at me, and he led us out to center stage and pulled me into position before the curtain opened. I looked directly at him, and he at me, and when the curtain opened, it was as if we were the only people in the room—no, the world.

As we spun and twirled on the stage, the skirt fluttered around me, and everything was suddenly perfect. I went to the tips of my toes and he held me there steadily. My arms slung around his neck, he lifted me. It was the dance we had danced so many times before, and, yet, it had never been like this. It had never been so light and easy, so perfect.

As the dance ended and we came to a stop, that's when the audience caught up to us. There was a loud, roaring applause and we did our bows as the curtain closed and Miss. Kisaragi had stepped onto the stage.

I nearly jumped him, hugging him tightly, "Roxas… that was perfect!" I whispered excited, and he hugged me back, muttering words that resembled, "I told you."

* * *

Later that night, I stood leaning against a wall in the ballroom, feeling slightly awkward as I was simply standing there. I myself was dressed in a long strapless white dress that split at the waistline down the middle for the skirt revealing a soft, light blue fabric lying under the top skirt. The bodice was kind of sparkly, but not too overdone, and there was a small, almost unnoticeable if a person were just walking by and glancing over, lace trim on the edges of the split fabric. It was an expensive dress, definitely more than I want to mention, but I loved it and Kairi convinced me to buy it our second time to that store. I still needed to figure how she did that, exactly.

I sighed and looked around the room, actually kind of surprised that they really went all out for this ball. Round tables were placed around the room, allowing a large dance floor, of course. Each table was alternately decorated with either a blue or white table cloth, and on top of that there were small pieces of snowflake-shaped confetti. In addition to the confetti, there were candles on top of every table, emitting a nice, comforting scent of vanilla and cinnamon. Also, adding to the festive feel of the room, there was a huge Christmas tree with ornaments all over it off to the corner, with bright lights twinkling brightly on it. They also, somehow, painted all of the previously beige walls white and blue. It was kind of simple, apart from maybe the tree, and I liked the set-up.

I still couldn't pull myself away from the wall, though. I guessed it was because no one was really coming over to me to say hi, or to ask me to dance, or whatever. I fidgeted with my dress slightly, and looked around again, looking for people I knew, anyone I knew. It could've been Larxene and that would be okay. Heck, it could've been Zexion! Not that I didn't enjoy their company, that is, it's just that… Larxene is temperamental to the point it's scary to be alone with her and Zexion… doesn't talk much.

There was suddenly a warm presence next to me from a body taller than my own. I glanced over to see who it was, and I smiled slightly at the sight of Demyx leaning against the wall, smiling brightly at me, "Hey, Demyx," I said pleasantly, relaxing a little more. It was better having someone with you, though I kind of hoped it was Roxas. Not that I would tell anyone else that.

"Hey Nana!" he greeted happily, reaching over and patting my head, making me swat at him playfully, "What's a pretty girl like you doing over here?" he asked, a flirtatious smile gracing his face.

Wait, what? Flirtatious? Was Demyx flirting with me?

Regardless, I still blushed slightly, looking down with embarrassment, "I… I just don't have anyone to hang out with…" I muttered as I looked up again. I really didn't. Kairi was dancing with Sora, while Xion was dancing with… I think his name is Riku, and Axel and Larxene were off doing something that I don't think I want to know. Roxas was nowhere to be found, to my disappointment.

Demyx smile suddenly turned a little shy and he grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the dance floor, "Come on, let's dance, Naminé," he said.

I blinked as he pronounced my real name for the first time in a very long time. I nodded silently and he spun me around, placing a hand on my hip and I placed a hand on his shoulder. He was a little too tall for me. That was okay, though, it wasn't that bad. It would've been worse if I weren't wearing my heels. I let myself dance with him, our movements somehow flowing together, though it was still a little bit awkward. There was a tense atmosphere about Demyx, for some reason. I just didn't know why.

The sitar player was staring at me intently, it was a little unnerving, "Naminé," he pronounced my name slowly, and I stared right into his eyes, finally, "I have something I need to tell you," I nodded dumbly. What else could I do? "Just, hear me out, okay? Don't say anything until I'm done," I nodded again. "I know that… the fact that you don't reciprocate these feelings, but… I really like you Naminé. I've really liked you for a long time, and I do want to be more than friends. I really, really do, more than you believe. Ever since that time we hung out and I almost kissed you, it just felt right to be around you. It just felt… right. I love being around you, and I really, really do like you… but… you don't like me the way I like you, do you."

It wasn't a question; it was a statement, oddly enough. I stared at him, my eyes questioning and confused, his eyes smoldering and gentle. I stared at him for a little while longer, taking in his features for the first time in a while. Dirty blonde hair styled in his signature mullet that he was infamous for; emerald eyes, masculine face, somewhat rounded shoulders and long legs, as well as a long torso. It was undeniable that he was handsome, but what he said shocked me greatly. How could it not? One of my best friends… liked me.

Had I ever liked him as more than a friend? I guess I already knew the answer to that question. No. I never did like him as more than just a friend. That was just a fact of life.

But, even if that was true, I couldn't say it aloud, right to his face. I, being my wimpy self, just nodded wordlessly, and my eyes left his, looking down as we continued to dance. I noticed, though, that we have begun to get slower suddenly, though I didn't know why. "I-I like…" I started to mutter as I gained the courage slowly, very, _very_ slowly, "I like… Roxas…" I barely whispered his name, but when I looked up Demyx looked… happy.

I suppose he caught my confused gaze and he laughed slightly, "Nana, I may like you a lot, but I noticed from nearly the first time I met you that you like Roxas. I'm just happy that you've _finally_ admitted it!"

I flushed again, "E-Ever since the first time you met me?" he nodded, "B-But I only figured it out… a little bit ago…"

He laughed and patted my head gently, "Usually it takes the actual person a while to figure it out. I'm just super aware of my own personal feelings! Especially when they're towards a person!"

I nodded at this and looked around again, hoping to find a glimpse of Roxas, but still dancing with Demyx, regardless of the fact that I was distracted. He noticed and said, very plainly, "He's out in the gardens, Nana," he let go of me and gave me a slight push, and I looked at him confusedly. He waved his hands dismissingly, "Go, go, talk to him!" he said, a small smile on his face.

I nodded slowly and stared at him for another second, noting that there was an undertone of sadness in his eyes, before turning and starting to walk away. I only got about two steps before whirling around and giving him a tight hug, burying my face into his chest, "Thank you…" I whispered before turning and walking out of the ballroom. As I left, I picked up my skirt slightly and walked a little faster, careful not to trip in the heels that I was wearing.

I walked through the halls that I had walked through many times, oh so many times. It made me wonder how time had flown by so quickly; it felt just like yesterday that I had actually started at this school. It felt like just yesterday I had started here, that I had disliked Roxas. It was as if it were all a dream, though I knew none of it was.

I stepped out into the freezing winter night air, and shivered almost immediately. I sucked it up, regardless, and kept walking, trying to dodge the large patches of snow and literally walk in other peoples' steps. It was quite interesting, really. I felt like I was dancing a dance along the bricks. I was even compelled the twirl around, but I kept myself somewhat still, just walking and hopping slightly onto the (mostly) dry spots.

As I finally entered the garden, I simply walked along the large green hedges that had snow on them and ice forming on the little leaves. It was beautifully breathtaking, but somewhat haunting at the same time. It felt like a suspense movie, and yet I knew it wasn't. All I was going to do was see Roxas, after all.

I finally came to a complete clearing that would normally be surrounded by flowers – if it weren't the dead winter, anyways. There in that clearing, on the opposite side of me, was a stone arch, which would have roses winding up it any other season. Under the arch was a bench, where Roxas sat. My heart sped up slightly as I took in how he looked. He was just wearing a simple tux, though all black. Black jacket, black pants, black shirt, black tie… that was a lot of black. That's all I can say.

I took a deep breath and started walking towards him. I knew he was aware of my presence, but he didn't look away from… whatever he was looking at. I sat next to him on the bench, ignoring the numbing cold that was encasing me. He still didn't look at me, so I sighed inwardly and coughed awkwardly, "Hey…" I muttered, not having much else to say.

Roxas nodded, acknowledging my presence but still not looking up, "Hey."

We sat there in silence for a few more seconds before I spoke up, "Roxas… I… I want to hear your side of the story. I want to know everything that has happened… but I want to know your thoughts. I've heard things from others… but not you. Not really…"

There was another silence before I heard Roxas sigh and straighten up, finally looking at me, "I guess I should start from the beginning, huh?" I nodded, and he sighed again, beginning his story, finally.

"Well… I quite literally met Hayner and them nearly after I learned how to walk. I had been at the park on a sunny summer day with my mother, and they were there, too. Hayner was trying to be tough, as usual, so he pushed me over. I pushed him. We fought, and Olette and Pence broke up the fight. That's the simplified version of how we met, because I can't remember exact details. It was a good… thirteen years ago, I think.

"Regardless of that, we became the best of friends, but around when we were five some bully by the name of Seifer came over and started picking on us. Apparently, there's some bad blood between him and Hayner. Something that happened when I was out sick at school or something, no one would tell me exactly what happened. But, Seifer started to pick on us and he pushed me at some point, actually punching me in the cheek. Now, being five I couldn't fight very well, and Seifer was… seven, I'm pretty sure. Hayner tried to back me up, but it wasn't working very well. Olette was against violence and Pence wasn't a good fighter either, so I was, naturally, scared. Then… then Axel and the others came along, and even though they were only six, they drove Seifer away. I was extremely grateful, but Hayner was furious to the point where it took him around… a week and a half to calm down.

"Things settled for another four or five years, Seifer still picked on us but we learned to fight back. Somewhere in that about four year gap, Olette started to show strong feelings for me, and it was really awkward being around her, so I started to spend more time at the theatre practicing. Truthfully, I saw Axel, Larxene, Demyx, and Zexion there constantly, I was just a little intimidated by them. Axel was already towering over everybody, Demyx not too far behind, and Larxene pretty tall for her age, too. Zexion was still short, of course, but still a lot taller than I was.

"One day, when I was practicing with Kairi (we had just become partners), Olette was off to the side for some reason, and Hayner and Pence were sitting in the audience looking like they were about to fall asleep. And then I suddenly heard Axel shouting at me, taunting me about being a pansy. I guess I just saw red, ran over to him, and somehow punched him in the face. He laughed and patted my head.

"After that, we didn't see each other much, until around the time I was maybe thirteen. Seifer had cornered Hayner and I at the struggle ring again, and forced us into a fight. It was three on two, as his lackeys Rai and Fuu were there. After a while, it just seemed like we were going to be beaten to a pulp, that there was no hope. Suddenly, the punches stopped coming and when I looked up, Axel was standing there with Demyx, Larxene, and Zexion lined on either side of him. Let's just say that Seifer avoided us for a while after that.

"Then, when it was supposed to be my freshmen year at Twilight Town High School, my mom convinced me to take my dancing further and come here to the Twilight Town Academy of Arts. When I got here, I guess Demyx and them just happened to find me. We became great friends after that.

"I decided to take my TTAA friends to meet my TTHS friends around the end of first semester, but it didn't really work out. I guess that, to put it simply, Olette felt threatened by Larxene, and Hayner was insanely jealous of Axel. Pence was just taking their side. There was actually nearly a fight that broke out, but I made my two groups of friends promise to never actually fight. They promised, and that little agreement you heard of was made behind my back.

"Time went on, and I started to date Kairi somewhere in sophomore year, and I guess that just ticked Hayner off. I'm guessing he got so angry because Olette was basically, to put it simply, devastated. We were going pretty strong though, Kairi and me. It was somewhere near the end of the school year where it got awkward and strained, though. It was just getting harder and harder for us to stay together, and Kairi seemed to be getting distant. Then, halfway through the summer, she broke it off, though you should already know that." I felt my face heat up slightly. "I kind of just blamed it on myself. It was my fault, after all. I was a bad boyfriend; I didn't keep her confident in me enough… that's when I started 'dating' all those girls. My self-esteem was low, and I just didn't know what to do. I was afraid I was turning into my dad. I was deathly afraid.

"And then… I met you for the first time. Well, _really_ met you for the first time. When I first saw you, I noticed immediately that you looked like Kairi, and I guess you could say that was why I was so rude at first… you just reminded me so much of how much I failed…" I felt immediately guilty, "I had also feared that you would act a lot like her. After a while, though, I guess… You just turned out completely differently. You're like her opposite, almost.

"The fact still didn't make me any less distant, though. I continued life as I had been, dating a different girl nearly every week. It was like code to me at that point. It was… weird. But… as I kept dancing with you, you kept cracking me. You kept cracking my shell slowly. I could feel myself coming undone, and letting myself be… myself around you. It was odd, almost no one had ever been able to do that.

"And… and that night, at the club, when that man… confronted you, I just saw plain red. Just red. I was angry, I was steaming, and so I did what I thought I should do. I ran up to him and attacked him. I didn't understand why, at that time, but I did. I just couldn't stand the thought of him touching you… dirtying you…" the memory made me shiver slightly. More than I already was, anyways.

"If you still want to know why I had wanted to change partners… it was because I thought I was too dangerous for you to be around. And I… I was confused. I was confused about why I could let myself go around you, why everything instantly felt better when I was in you presence. I didn't understand my feelings, and I didn't want to understand them.

"A couple of weeks later, I started dating Olette. Now _that_ was a disaster," he let out a dry, humorless laugh, "It was even more awkward when we were on dates, and we didn't talk much around each other. We would go out, and I would take her home. At her door, she would always turn towards me and close her eyes, expecting me to kiss her good night," my heart ached at the thought of them kissing, "but I never did," the aching toned down a little bit, "I would simply kiss her on the cheek and leave.

"That was when the fights were getting worse, as you know. That day in the ice cream shop… it was just the day that marked the beginning of this… of this 'war'. Everyone was getting hurt, and was being affected. As you probably noticed, I was getting bags under my eyes due to lack of sleep, because I was always up late at night thinking about how I screwed things up. I wondered what things would be like if I hadn't formally introduced them. It, once again, felt like my fault completely. I would just mope around all day at the thought of that, not really caring what happened to me. But… when I would dance with you, everything was suddenly better." I flushed slightly at this.

"When I would dance with you, it was like the entire world didn't exist outside of the ballet studio. Every little bit of drama and trouble would melt away and it was like I was happy again. Everything was perfect when I would dance with you. Nothing would be wrong, it was always just you and me.

"That day that you listened to me and Hayner's conversation… I felt bad that you had to listen to that. That you had to listen to me lie," wait… what? "It wasn't fair to you, but… I had to. Hayner has been my best friends for years… but… I guess you can say that my feelings for you are stronger, Naminé."

Had he said what I thought he said?

Suddenly my hand became warm. When had I put on gloves? I glanced down to check but only got a glimpse before fingers beneath my chin lifted my head up and I was looking into deep, endless dark blue eyes, "I really, really like you, Naminé. I might even… love you," the last part was whispered so quietly that I barely heard it. Or maybe I did just hear it.

I didn't have much time to think before there were lips on mine.

* * *

_Rei's Rambles:_

_Hey! Sorry for the long wait, issues and so on! Buuuuut -takes a deep breath- LONGEST CHAPTER YET!_

_I am very happy, as you guys can probably tell! A whole eleven pages in MS Word!_

_And, yes, they have finally kissed. You'll find out their reactions next chapter (which is already in progress, actually)!_

_But, that's just the good news. What bad news could come of this, may you ask? This is the second to last chapter of Black and White. And, I'm not kidding, this story is really almost over. Next chapter will be the final chapter, in all seriousness._

_BUT. That doesn't mean it's all over. I am really planning a sequel to this, and it already has a title (check my profile if you really want to know), but there probably won't be any "sneak peaks" because I'm normally secretive about this kind of stuff, sorry!_

_There is a poll on my page that I need you guys to vote on, though! It's really important to the sequel (hint: Choose wisely!)!_

_Now, enough of my mindless babble. But, sadly, GreyPurpleBlack didn't attatch a beta's note this time (I'll add it if I get one), so no note from her... :c_

**Later, readers!**

**Love, Rei and GreyPurpleBlack**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

I sat as still as a statue there in freezing cold temperatures in the garden, sitting on a stone bench with snow all around me. Oh, and with Roxas Gainsborough kissing me. … Wait… that's not right. But… my lips were covered by soft, warm ones, and a gentle somehow heat-retaining hand cupped my cheek, and another one of those hands held one of my freezing ones. I felt my heart start to race, and my face start to grow warm, and my eyes widen further than I ever thought they could, and then it was like something was tickling me from inside of my stomach, my veins. I felt my cold body start to thaw, heating every single inch of my skin slowly. I stared incredulously at Roxas – well, his eyes, at least – and they were closed, and his face was tilted so that his lips molded to mine. It felt… it felt right. And, so, I kissed back, even if it was just a dream.

Roxas Gainsborough was kissing plain old me. And I, Naminé Nomura, was kissing him back.

My eyes slowly slid closed as I leaned into the kiss ever so slightly. It was just enough pressure for him to feel it, but light enough so that he knew that all I wanted was a chaste kiss. It seemed that that was what he wanted, too.

He took his hand from my hand, leaving it warm, still, and then placed it around my waist, pulling me closer to him. And, well, I let him. It was nice, actually, being pulled against his body and being held there gently, like he was claiming me. I felt protected, and I felt loved, by someone who wasn't either of my parents. This just felt plain out right, more right than it had felt when I had hugged Sora. This was… perfect, in a way.

We both started to need air, so he pulled away from me slowly, his eyes still closed, breathing gently. His lips were only inches away from mine, so I could feel his breath spread across my face, caressing me softly, making my cheeks redder than they already were. This felt much too good to be real. Roxas could never like me. I was really, truly, seriously nothing special. So, why would he see me over any other girl that he knows? He could choose… anyone… so, why me?

I let a small, sad smile grace my face slowly. "This is a wonderful dream…" I whispered, closing my eyes, "I don't want to wake up from it…" I added slowly, my voice getting quieter and quieter.

There was silence before dream-Roxas spoke, "Naminé…" he began and I made a little noise, letting him know that I was listening, "This isn't a dream… I mean, unless I'm the one dreaming. I promise, Naminé, this isn't a dream, really."

I opened my eyes and stared at his handsome face, "What do you mean? The real Roxas would never like me," I said, my eyebrow rising slowly.

He mirrored my movement with his eyebrow, "Naminé, do I have to prove to you that you aren't dreaming?" I nodded, and then he reached over and pinched my arm harshly.

"Ow!" I shouted, rubbing my arm, "What was that for?"

Roxas sighed, "You don't normally feel pain in dreams, Naminé. See, you aren't dreaming, so snap out of it!"

I shook my head gently, "No, no, I'm dreaming, and I know it."

Roxas stared at me with a disbelieving look, "Naminé Nomura, this is not a dream, and I like you. Stop saying that it's a dream, seriously, it's knocking me down over here," he said.

I blinked again and then reached out to touch his face. It seemed real. I ran a hand through his hair. It felt soft. I ran a hand down the fabric of his arm. It felt like suit fabric, "But… You could never like me, Roxas…" I whispered softly, my eyebrows creasing slightly as I looked down.

"And why not?" he whispered back to me, his lips pressing against the top of my head softly.

I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. He still smelled like expensive cologne and vanilla. Maybe that's what scent his cologne was? Did he have vanilla scented shampoo or lotion? Or, perhaps he had a candle that smelled like that. Or, most likely, it was just him, "I'm… I'm nothing special," I felt his lips pull into a frown, so I repeated my thoughts from earlier slowly, "I'm too plain and average compared to Kairi, for one. I'm not beautiful, cute, or pretty compared to Xion, secondly. And, thirdly, I'm not as feisty as Larxene. At all," I concluded, my eyes reopening. My eyes turned upwards when I heard him chuckle, and my frown deepened, "Why are you laughing?"

Roxas pulled away from my head slightly and pressed a kiss directly to the top of my head before looking directly at me again, "Naminé, let me tell you something. You're not plain, nor average, for one. You're beautiful, cute, and pretty, secondly. And, thirdly, no one is as feisty as Larxene," he said, mocking me slightly. He started chuckling again as he finished his sentence.

I kind of glared at him as he continued chuckling, "I don't believe you."

Roxas snorted, "Fine, don't, but it's true. That's all I'm going to say."

"Whatever," I muttered, looking away.

He then pulled me into a sudden hug and my face was pressed into his chest again, and he held me by my waist to him, holding me firmly. We just sat there in silence for a while, and I could tell that he was thinking. The only time when we were both truly silent was when we were thinking about something important. I still just couldn't bring myself to believe that he liked me at all. It was all… it was all too bizarre, too good to be true. It was weird, weirder than weird.

When I really focused on looking down, I noticed the stark contrast of the two of us. He was wearing all black; I was wearing almost all white. He had darker skin, while I had extremely pale skin. When I glanced up at him, I noted how his hair was a darker blonde than my nearly white hair. His eyes were dark and warm, while mine were light and… I don't really know what else.

I finally leaned completely into him and sighed, closing my eyes, and whispered, "I like you, too, Roxas," as I said these words, I felt my cheeks grow warm, despite the freezing air that surrounded me. Even though I wasn't looking directly at him any longer, I could tell he was smiling.

He still chuckled good-heartedly, and squeezed my hand gently, "Come on, let's get you inside before you get a cold, or hypothermia," with that, he started to lead me inside.

That was when I became fully aware of how cold it was, again. I shivered slightly and pressed against Roxas again, as close as I could as we walked. I glanced at his face and saw that he was smiling, before he put his arm around my waist, pulling me right against his side. I fit quite well against him, actually. It seemed like he was the perfect size for me…

He led me back into the warmth of the school building, and took me towards the ballroom. It was hard keeping up with him, as we walked down the long halls, because he took long strides while I took small, little ones, yet another big difference between us. It was odd, really, how different we were and, yet, how perfect it felt being pressed against him.

He pulled me back into the ballroom, where everyone was either dancing or mingling around. I saw Sora and Kairi dancing jubilantly together, and I saw Xion and Riku sitting together at a table, talking quietly. Off to the side, all of them leaning against a wall, were Axel, Larxene, Demyx, and Zexion, standing together and talking amongst one another. Demyx looked up and spotted us, a large grin coming across his nicely defined features. He whispered something to Axel, and Axel looked up, as well. That caused the other two to look up, and they were all smiling/smirking at his; even Zexion had a tiny little smile (or was it a smirk? I'll never know…) on his face.

I blushed slightly and Roxas chuckled underneath his breath, taking me over to the dance floor, "Come on, dance with me," he whispered.

"Do you even have to ask?" I replied as he spun me around and pulled me into position, much like the one Demyx and I were in only maybe thirty minutes to an hour prior to where I was right then and there. Except, the main difference this time, was that it just felt… right, because Roxas wasn't too tall for me, and I didn't feel the air of intensity that I had felt with Demyx.

We danced and spun around, not stopping our dance even once. It was smooth and it blended together. It was just like one of our ballet dances, and I dimly wondered if we should, maybe, start ballroom dancing together. It'd be fun, and it was definitely a… couple's sport. The literal thought made me blush slightly, so I looked down at the ground as he spun me again.

We dance for a little while longer, before his phone rang. Thankfully, we were near the edge of the dance floor, so all we needed to so was step off so he could take out his phone. When he glanced at it his easy going expression turned stone cold, and I had an odd feeling that the person who texted him was Hayner.

The dirty blonde sighed gently, "It's Hayner." Oh, I was right…

With that, Roxas opened the text and stared at it for a moment, before showing me what it said. It simply stated 'Meet us in front of your skool. C u soon. Bring the blonde chick, too.' And when I glanced at him again, he looked distracted as he took my hand and started leading me out of the ballroom, a stark contrast to how he was leading me in there only minutes before. Regardless, he led me down the hall, his stony expression not breaking once. I didn't bother to try to cheer him up; I was feeling kind of nervous, too. I mean, this was kind of the guy who cut me not too terribly long ago…

We stepped out the doors again, and I shivered involuntarily. Roxas glanced at me once before taking off his suit coat and draping it over me. I tried to object, but he shook his head before taking my hand again and starting to walk down the stony path to the front gates of our school. I simply let him lead me, not fighting back. As we neared the gates, three figures came into view. We both already knew who they were, but that didn't stop me from being hesitant. I didn't really have time to stop, though, as Roxas sped up and I needed to half-walk, half-skip to keep up with him. In heels.

We finally came to a stop, the gates being the only thing keeping us, from them. Them being Hayner, Pence, and Olette. The five of us had a stare down, though it was mostly Hayner and Roxas glaring at each other, and Olette looking sulky at the fact that Roxas was holding my hand, but nothing too bad. Especially since she was kind of holding Hayner's hand at that moment.

Pence was the first to break the silence, sighing gently, "Hayner has something to tell the both of you, doesn't he?" and he shot Hayner a look as he said that.

Hayner looked like he would rather be being eaten alive by wolves than be here, but he grimly muttered, "I… I'm sorry, okay?"

Roxas twitched slightly, and I squeezed his hand gently like he had mine, though he still shouted, "You think a lame 'I'm sorry' cuts it? Do you _really_ think that? You've put me through hell, Hayner! You kept resurfacing fights, because you knew that Axel wouldn't turn down a single one! You've threatened me, scarred my _friendship_ with Olette," I saw the small brunette girl flinch slightly, "hurt the girl who I like, made me lie to make you happy, and forced me to separate from my _other_ best friends… dear God, Hayner… you think that'll cut it?"

Hayner's expression went from angry to maybe even upset as Roxas ranted to him, and he started to look guilty, "Okay, okay, I get it… I'm sorry that I did all of this… but you _know_ how I am, Roxas. Everything… everything had been meshing together, confusing me. I hated the pyro, the nymph, the water-guy, and Mr. Silent, but I hated you, too… because you took Olette's heart when I had already given her mine," the words made Olette blush, "I wanted both sides to suffer… and then you start talking about this blonde chick on one of your dates and Olette comes crying to me talking about how you couldn't stop talking about this girl. I _wanted_ you to suffer, and I wanted your friends you suffer, too…"

Roxas shook his head slowly, "That's… that's just wrong, Hayner. You… you can't do this time and time again. You… need to… say sorry, but not to me. To my friends… and to my girlfriend. You put them through more hell than you put me." My eyes widened at the term 'girlfriend' but I stayed quiet, staring at the three of them silently.

"I agree with Roxas" came a voice behind us, and I didn't even have to turn to know it was Axel speaking, "You do owe us an apology. Mostly for spamming my inbox with texts, but also for picking fights with us _constantly. _You put us through heaven, hell, and back, dude. So, say sorry, got it memorized?"

The scowl came back to the cargo-pants wearing teen, "You don't have to be such an ass about it, dammit," jeez, he cussed a lot, "Fine. I'm sorry, really. I'm… really sorry," he looked embarrassed to be saying it, but I realized he was saying it because Olette was smiling gently at him, leaning against him reassuringly. They looked very cute together.

I heard snickers behind me, and then I heard a very unfamiliar voice. It was low, but soft and amazingly quiet, and maybe a little husky. It took me a moment to realize that it was Zexion speaking, "Apology accepted. Truce?"

Hayner seemed hesitant, but Olette answered for him, her voice _exceedingly_ gentle and kind, "Yeah, truce." I think she was saying that mostly to me, so I smiled softly at her. She just smiled back, and I had a feeling we were at the acquaintance stage, rather than the "you're the other girl" stage.

And, well… it seemed like everything was okay again. Peaceful, calm, any of the above or whatever you want to call it. For the first time in months, it just plainly felt like everything was going to be perfectly okay.

It's like a whole new story is beginning, huh?

* * *

Even that was months ago, and now it was about to be a brand new school year (I was starting my junior year), and I couldn't be happier. I've been living here in Radiant Garden with my mother and father, and I was pleased to find that Kairi _and_ Xion lived there, as well. Life was good here, and I even got the chance to visit Roxas over the summer! Now _that_ was fun!

The rest of the school year was okay, still slightly dramatic, but we do go to a fine arts school. Axel finally got the balls (I think I've been hanging out with Kairi a _little_ too much) to ask Larxene out on a real date, and even though she punched him at first, she said yes. Xion and Riku finally made their relationship public, after forever of dating behind the scenes. Hayner and Olette have gotten past the awkward state, and Roxas is mostly friends with them again… I think. Demyx and I still hung out, despite his confession, and Zexion was still pouring over his books. Although, Xion did say something about Zexion staring at her vividly during practice, sometimes…

I still couldn't wait for the new school year to start, and I was hoping that it would be less dramatic than last year. That was just a dream, of course.

"Naminé, stop being a slow poke and get ready!" came a voice from downstairs. Oh, seems like Kairi and Xion were finally here. It was another girls' night out for us, to go out and just be best friends like we were. I just sighed gently and stood up from my window sill, changing out into clothing more suitable than Roxas' sweatpants (I had "stolen" them when I had visited) and a random tank top. As I threw my clothes on, I heard my phone ring. I smiled when I heard Roxas' personal ring tone play through the air.

I simply grabbed my phone and pressed it to my ear, "Hey, Roxas! I was just about to go out—!" his frantic talking cut me off.

I was silent as he spoke, and I lowered onto my bed, my hand over my rapidly beating heart.

Looks like I just can't keep drama away, can I? Well, my statement from several months prior seems to be true.

A whole new story _is_ beginning. How wonderful…

This isn't _mine_ to tell, but not to fear. Someone very familiar is going to tell this one, from the very beginning to the very end of it. Because…

This was Roxas' own story to tell.

* * *

_Rei's Rambles:_

_And there you guys have it, the final chapter of Black and White! I could've made the entire story longer... but I like to keep numbers round for some reason, so I would've had to somehow extend it all the way to 15 or even 20 chapters... I have the weirdest pet-peeves when it comes to my stories... I should really stop that..._

_But, good grief, my second completed chapter story! I'm so proud of myself... did that sound vain or is it just me?_

_So how do you guys think the last chapter was? Good? Bad? Terrible? Suckish? Amazing?_

_But, this is the final chapter of Black and White. I must admit, I'm kind of sad that it's over..._

_But, on the bright side, there is going to be a sequel (after that ending, do you guys really think I'd leave you hanging?) named The Gray Inbetween, and it should be out within the next few weeks or so, so keep a lookout! I'm actually really excited to write this one!_

_Thanks for reading, everyone! I'll try to make the sequel even better!_

**See ya readers!**

**Love,**

**Rei and GreyPurpleBlack**

**Review!!**


End file.
